


All I've Ever Done is Love You

by A_Lovely_Planet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eichenwalde (Overwatch), M/M, Mostly Infuriatingly Drawn-Out Pining, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Some angst, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, all omnics are humans and that's it, also hanzo is a little out of character, background McHanzo, background anahardt, fun family times all around, he and jesse are like bffs right away, internally so, zen has some severe self-image problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lovely_Planet/pseuds/A_Lovely_Planet
Summary: "You are fully aware of what will happen when you tell him, right?""I am, but I think I've come to terms with it.""Then you are a liar, Zenyatta."(The notes explain a lot about how this AU works, so please read them)





	1. An Interesting Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every single person who enjoyed this fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+single+person+who+enjoyed+this+fanfiction).



> SyntheticHuman!AU
> 
> Everything is the same, except for the omnics.
> 
> Omnics are a breakthrough in science, the first synthetically made humans. 
> 
> Unfortunately, due to how easy it is to create and replace them, they’re made into working race, and frequently abused by street ruffians and anti-omnic activists, saying that a human should be born, not manufactured, and that omnics are wastes of resources. 
> 
> Because of standard human rights and the fact that they are technically human, they’re given the option of being able to leave their roles and lead a normal human’s life. Because they need to be told apart from the humans that were actually born instead of made, all omnics have a varying series of brown dots permanently etched into their foreheads.
> 
> In all other aspects, however, an omnic is identical to a human, holding all assets that which a normal human would hold, even coming with a belly-button. They are able to get sick, experience feelings such as pain and pleasure, and come with sexual reproductive organs, even though they are incapable of conceiving anything (so yes nsfw is gonna happen you mongrels)
> 
> Zenyatta is one such omnic, unable to remember what he was created for, but he believes it is for the best, since he no longer needs those memories. He is a monk in a Nepal monastery belonging to the Shambali, a group with the intent of unifying humans and omnics alike. 
> 
> He studied under Mondatta, an omnic with the ability to touch the Iris, the subject of Shambali faith. The iris itself is largely speculated about, but what it is doesn’t seem to bother the monks on a day-to-day basis. They instead spend their days going around the monastery and neighboring town, running errands and performing simple monk’s activities.
> 
> Genji’s backstory is the same as it is in canon; grew up in Shimada Castle, gifted his dragon, betrayed by his brother, healed by Mercy, took to wandering and ended up bumping into Zenyatta. However, because omnics were made solely for the purpose to work, and Genji is more omnic than man, neither of them are capable of growing anymore, with Zenyatta existing for 22 years and Genji, 23.

“Lovely.” Zenyatta said gently.

 

Zenyatta was gazing out of the second story balcony of the main building in the monastery. The Shambali Monastery, of course, the one he’d been living in since he broke free of his original purpose. Right now, the signs of fall arriving were in full force today, with the acacia trees bright yellow puffballs of flowers falling and the leaves slowly dying, their bombastic green fading. It looked wonderful, and no one could dispute it. 

 

“Zenyatta?” Someone called. “Are you up there?”

 

Zenyatta folded his legs under him, now floating about a foot and a half off the ground. Several orbs orbited his head lethargically, chiming softly around him like a windchime. He sped down to the ground and was met with another monk.

 

This monk was clearly old, in the metaphorical sense. He was bald and tan, as most omnics were, and nine mahogany-colored dots decorated his forehead in a diamond. He held many scars, most of which were from being unfortunately careless while navigating the monastery, although he himself would never admit that. He wore simple white-gray robes exposing one pectoral muscle that was unfortunately undefined, over the years. He bore two plain black discs in his earlobes, as did most Shambali monks, including Zenyatta. His eyes were colored like dark chocolate, and filled with knowledge and humor, but able to darken like a stormcloud at a select few. The monk’s name was Mondatta, and he had taught Zenyatta the ways of the Shambali as soon as he’d arrived on Mondatta’s doorstep.

 

“It is your turn to go to town today, Zenyatta.” Mondatta said, handing him a small piece of paper. “Here is a list of what we need. It’s only a few things today, so don’t worry about taking too much time.”

 

Zenyatta’s eyes flicked over the paper and nodded, already headed for the door.

  
“Before you head out, you may want to freshen up a bit.” Mondatta chided after him. “You look rather roughed up.”

 

Zenyatta rolled his eyes, laughing. “I suppose I shall stop at my quarters, if it makes you happy, brother.”

 

Zenyatta floated away down the familiar gravel path that led to a small cluster of huts in which the monks, human and omnic alike, stayed. His eyes wandered around the fall-afflicted acacia forest around him, glad that the thorn-spiked twigs littering the ground couldn’t affect him. He made his way into his living quarters and let his bare feet touch the ground.

 

After having a brief, warm shower and changing his clothes, Zenyatta looked into the mirror, smiling approvingly at what looked back at him.

 

Zenyatta was a small man, only reaching a height of five-foot seven, but being incredibly light, only weighing about one hundred pounds. Although he couldn’t remember what he’d been made for, he suspected it had something to do with dancing or acrobatics of some sort.

 

He’d decided to wear his favorite casual wear, yellow cotton pants that tapered at his ankle, fastened to his hips by a red rope that came with a red cloth covering the extent of his inner thigh all the way down to the knee. The rope itself ended with huge red beads about the size of kiwis, made with a surprisingly light type of wood. The rope and red cloth were gifts from Mondatta, saying that they had once belonged to him.

 

As per usual, Zenyatta went without a shirt, not liking the feel of one for some reason or another. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it hardly bothered him anyway. Lots of omnics went without shirts. Of course, his orbs hovered around him like spherical golden bumblebees the size of apples wherever he went. He thought they made him look interesting, and if he got attacked, they packed quite a punch.

 

His skin tone was a rich red-brown, resembling that of clay. Beige scars decorated his chest and face, although he couldn’t recall where he’d gotten most of them. One thin one stretching across the bridge of his nose was given to him by a scraggly-looking man with a sharp stick. His forehead array was a simple three-by-three square, above two dark eyebrows and similarly colored eyes. His eyes, unlike Mondatta’s, resembled something more like smokey topaz, lighter, with little flecks of gold surrounding the pupil. His cheeks were freckle-ridden, and his lips were a few shades darker than the rest of his skin.

 

He looked amicable and at peace, a perfect description of his character.

 

Plucking a woven basket from the corner of his room and tucking away his shopping list and a gratuitous amount of one-dollar bills in a pocket, he set out to the town, smiling and waving at those who smiled back. Stepping inside a pastry shop, he picked up a few loaves of fresh bread, inhaling the smell of pastries with a grin. As soon as he stepped outside, a rough hand grabbed him by the forearm and tugged him away into an alley. They held a taser in one hand and outstretched their free hand towards the omnic.

 

“Money, plastic-boy. Hand it over.” They growled, the lower half of their face covered in a black surgical mask. Immediately, an orb flew into their face and knocked him to the ground, still conscious but groaning in pain. Thankfully, he didn’t draw blood, but a large bump was already forming on their forehead. Zenyatta quickly scooped up the taser and broke it in half, tossing it to the ground next to the man.

 

“Sorry.” He apologized quietly.

 

Looking around quickly, Zenyatta noticed a man on the roof of the building to his left, one hand on the hilt of what he could only guess to be a sword strapped to his back. His eyes widened in panic before he put his arms up in surrender, floating backwards until he was stopped short by the brick wall behind him.

 

“I mean you no harm!” He called, frowning when he didn’t get a response back. Slowly edging his way towards the street to his right, he was startled when the man hopped down silently before him.

 

They were certainly a foreigner, sporting futuristic armor covering the entirety of their body, LEDs lighting up small circles on the torso and chest. Similar LEDs were shining through a gap between a top half of a visor and a bottom half. Long black ribbons bobbed in the wind, origin point at the back of his head. On his back, the hilt of what now appeared to be a katana was still plainly visible.

 

Zenyatta decided that, if he hadn’t been killed yet, that meant that this stranger isn’t one with malevolent intention. So he smiled.

 

“Hello! I am Zenyatta.” He greeted, glancing over at the mugger, only to see him scampering around the corner in fear. “Would you mind if I completed my shopping?”

 

The man shook his head stiffly, snapping his head away as if he were embarrassed. His arms crossed over his chest defensively. Zenyatta just nodded, quaint smile unfading.

 

“I see. If that’s the case, why not come with me? You seem to be without ill will, and I’d prefer if I didn’t have to hit any more people in the face with orbs today.” He offered, gingerly extending his hand. The stranger didn’t take it, but he nodded in agreement.

 

Zenyatta just put his hands in his lap, carefully stretching his legs individually before resuming his lotus position of sitting, and floated away, orbs chiming happily.

 

He trekked the town with the stranger in tow, gathering everything the list told him to, and standing just before the thin, paved path leading up to the monastery, having a full basket and a half-moon smile.

 

“That’s everything.” He nodded, expecting the stranger to leave, perhaps jump up on a roof and sprint away as silently as he’d been throughout this journey, but instead he stood there, as uncaring and quiet as ever.

 

Zenyatta just smiled.

 

“If you like, we can go see my monastery.” He offered. The stranger nodded, fingers wiggling at his sides like he had something to say. Zenyatta chuckled gently.

 

“You haven’t said a single word to me in the span of 47 minutes.” He said, raising an eyebrow like he was challenging the stranger. “I’d at least like a name before we go, so I can tell Mondatta who-”

 

“Genji.” The man cut in quickly. “I am Genji, and I’m very sorry for not talking, I’ll explain when we get there. May we continue?” He asked impatiently. Zenyatta laughed, a musical noise not unlike the jingling of his orbs.

 

“Genji.” He repeated. It’s Japanese, for sure, but otherwise not much else is remarkable about it.

 

Except how much Zenyatta likes saying it.

 

“Of course. Let’s go.”

 

The walk up to the monastery was peaceful and silent, with Zenyatta and Genji walking side by side, except for one time, when a small acacia flower landed on Genji’s shoulder and Zenyatta chuckled, carefully plucking it off. Genji’s body language after that incident indicated that he was embarrassed about it, for whatever reason. Soon, they arrived at two huge wooden gates surrounded by simple rock-and-mortar garden walls. It looked very peaceful. Zenyatta was greeted with Mondatta, who took the basket and immediately eyeballed Genji suspiciously.

 

“Who’s that?” He hissed to Zenyatta. Zenyatta just laughed, looking over at Genji with a grin.

 

“This is Genji, he came with me to see the monastery.” He explained. “I was getting mugged and Genji helped me out, so you could say we became friends.”

 

Genji shot him a look, confused, but also grateful. He figured there was a reason Zenyatta didn’t tell the other monk that he domed some guy with his flying death balls.

 

“Genji, this is Mondatta, my brother, by monk standards, and mentor.” He nodded to Mondatta.

 

“Pleasure.” Genji said shortly. “Where do you live, Zenyatta?” He asked. Zenyatta furrowed his brow, but his smile remained plastered to his face and he gently slipped his hand into Genji’s own.

 

“Allow me to give you a tour!” He smiled, dragging Genji away from Mondatta quickly and towards the village. Genji quickly let himself inside and Zenyatta shut the door behind him.

 

“I figured you’d want to talk in privacy, yes?” He asked. Genji nodded, then looked away like he had when they first met.

 

“I don’t like talking around people very much.” He admitted, voice metallic and gravelly.

 

“Which leads me to my first question: Why me?” Zenyatta asked, not having to expand on how many times Genji could have disappeared on him when he didn’t. Genji, in response, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“You caught me off guard when you hit that guy with your orb, and when you smiled at me, it felt like I should follow you.” He admitted. “Oh, I have a question.”

 

Zenyatta examined the armor coating Genji’s body absently. “Ask away.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell master Mondatta about how we really met?”

 

Zenyatta froze, picking at his rosy-brown fingernails in embarrassment.  

 

“My brother doesn’t exactly approve of my opinions on matters he thinks he’s already gotten figured out, such as proper use of violence.” He explained, absently running his hand up his arm as if to distract himself. Genji raised an eyebrow, wondering what Mondatta and Zenyatta could possibly argue about, but prying didn’t seem like the best idea.

 

“Alright, my turn again.” Zenyatta chimed quickly. “Why do you have on so much armor?” He inquired, looking over one of his orbs like he didn’t already have it’s designs ingrained into his head. Genji’s head perked up like he’d been anticipating the question for a while.

 

“I, uh, used to work for an organization that required me to do certain jobs where I needed this armor so I wouldn’t… well, die.” He began explaining flatly. Zenyatta chewed the inside of his cheek when he realised how rehearsed it sounded. “I just wear it now for privacy’s purpose.”

 

“Why would you-” Zenyatta began, before stopping short and cutting himself off. “Um, nevermind. I fear it may be a personal subject.”

 

Genji let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll tell you one day.” He promised. Zenyatta’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise and amusement.

 

“There’s going to be a _one day?_ ” He questioned teasingly. Genji coughed, pulling at the ribbons on the back of his head distressingly.

 

“I also sought you out for something else. I’ve heard that your monastery has reformed people before and I wanted to… give it a try.” He explained carefully, looking up at Zenyatta expectantly. Zenyatta smiled appreciatively down at him, placing both of his feet on the ground gingerly and placing a hand on top of Genji’s own.

 

“Of course, Genji. I’ll consult Mondatta right-” He agreed, legs crossing under him and turning away towards the door when Genji caught his arm and held him back.

 

“Wait!” He yelled, panicked. Zenyatta snapped back around at him, eyes wide in surprise. Genji looked into his eyes earnestly, wishing he could take off his visor but afraid of the reaction he’d get in return.

 

“I’d prefer to study under you, Zenyatta. I’m interested in learning about these differing opinions you have.” He requested jokingly, releasing his grip on Zenyatta and sighing. “I just can’t help feeling like you’re the only person who’ll actually understand what I’ve been through.”

 

Zenyatta sat him down on the bed, and floated to a stop right next to him. He smiled in sympathy and nodded.

 

“Alright. Don’t feel pressured to call me _master_ or _sensei_ , I’m sure we’ll both be comfortable on a first name basis. I do have one request for you, as my new student.” Zenyatta asked sternly, the parent-like tone in his voice reminding Genji of Mondatta.

 

“Would you please take off your visor?” He asked, the curiosity and excitement glittering in his eyes. Genji chuckled, and nodded apprehensively. He unclicked a few notches at the back of his head and carefully removed the visor, revealing his face.

 

A few large clusters of rich black hair peeked from underneath the res of his headpiece. His eyebrows themselves were just as rich, thick and mostly unbidden, save for a small gap near the end of the one on his left. His cheeks were faintly dotted with freckles, and his lips were a pale, rose-like pink. His skin was pale, but slashed several times by deep pink scars, the biggest of which coming up from underneath his jaw and ending just under his right eye. 

 

Oh, his eyes.

 

Two deep rosy brown irises looking back at Zenyatta expectantly took his breath away, a small _oh_ escaping his lips as he looked closer. Genji blushed, looking away and fumbling with his visor, trying to click it back into place. Zenyatta grabbed the mask and held it firmly, halting his efforts. He guided it back down to Genji’s lap and held it there.

 

“Genji. You shouldn’t wear that mask so much, you look lovely.” He murmured with his trademark smile ever unfading. Genji just stared, incredulous. Then he clicked back on his visor and stomped out of the hut.


	2. A (Barely) Forbidden Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An issue is resolved.
> 
> After half a year, Zenyatta realizes something a long time in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two bb
> 
> not much to say about this one, reading will explain my lack of ability to make notes here that aren't spoiler-y.

Zenyatta shot up, trying to catch Genji and prevent him from leaving, but he slipped away easily and disappeared like a wisp of smoke. Zen just sighed, turning back and sitting down at his bed in shame.

 

“That was stupid, Zenyatta.” He muttered to himself. “You never should have said he looked pretty, you fool.”

 

He took in several breaths, trying in vain to calm his racing heart. He placed a hand on his exposed chest and felt his heartbeat slowly but surely regulate.

 

“I should meditate on this.” He muttered to himself, floating off of the bed and into the adjacent room.

 

The meditation room was empty, save for a small cabinet and a room partition decorated with acacia trees littered with blossoms. The cabinet contained incense and holders for his orbs when he didn’t want to take them around with him. Those cabinets weren’t used very often. He carefully lit a few sticks of incense and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing himself and landing softly on the floor.

 

Within himself, he contemplated what had just occurred and what he should do next, thinking for a good 15 minutes before deciding that he should try to find him and explain himself as sincerely as he possibly could without over-analyzing and angering him again.

 

He set out and carefully turned over the monastery, finally finding him sitting on a section of wall overlooking a stream.

 

“Genji?” He asked tentatively. Genji turned around aggressively, reaching for his katana before realising who he was and putting it down.

 

“Zenyatta.” He shot back, the bite in his voice stinging Zen, and he shrunk before him.

 

“I.. I’m really sorry about saying that thing to you that angered you, I failed to realise how sensitive a subject it was.” He apologized. “I’m not forcing you to stay, Genji, you can leave the monastery any time you please. I just hope that you leave knowing I’m sorry about what I said.”

 

Genji sighed disappointedly, looking back at the stream. “I’m not going to leave just because you said that.” He explained pointedly, before letting out another long breath. “I think I may have even overreacted a bit, I just.. I don’t like people lying about something so sensitive to my face like that.”

 

Zenyatta gasped.

 

“Genji, why would I ever lie to you about something like that?” He asked, edging closer and faltering when Genji turned away.

 

“Why wouldn’t you? I’m all fucked up in the face, it’s not like you’d be the first.”

 

“First rule of being a Shambali monk, swearing is absolutely not tolerated.” Zenyatta said with a smirk. The sound of his voice was chiding, but not rude. Genji wondered if it was even possible for Zenyatta to be rude. He looked back at him, surprise obvious.

 

“You still want me to study under you?” He asked. Zenyatta laughed, orbs fluttering around him happily.

 

“We could certainly work on your ability to take a compliment, first of all.” He teased. Genji chuckled stiffly and stood up.

 

“Sure, alright.”

 

~~~

 

For about two months, Genji trained under Zenyatta, learning the traditional and Zenyatta-ified versions of Shambali practices. And every Friday of those two months, Genji trained in a field just outside of the monastery’s walls, throwing shuriken after shuriken into a huge tree stump, occasionally practicing with his sword as well. The tree stump had obviously seen better days.

 

One of these Fridays, Zenyatta decided to seek him out, curious as to where he was sneaking off to every morning and what he was doing there. He arrived at the field to see Genji furiously throwing shuriken into the stump aforementioned.

 

Huffing and out of breath, Genji hopped on top of the stump and nearly fell off when he spotted Zen watching him thoughtfully.

 

“Master Zenyatta?!” He asked, out of breath. Zenyatta waved quaintly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came looking for you, I was curious as to what you spent your Fridays doing.” He explained, fishing a cracker from a box he was holding and munching on it happily. Genji relaxed, shrugging.

 

“I just train, then I meditate some.” He re-adjusted himself on top of the stump and straightened his back, going still and silent. Zenyatta floated up next to him, and began meditating as well, letting his eyes close and relaxing.

 

As soon as his mind went blank, thoughts of his student overwhelmed him, thinking of and memorizing every single detail he could about the man sitting next to him involuntarily. He began mumbling things that could have only come from deep in his subconscious. Thankfully, They were both too wrapped up in their own thoughts to bother processing what words met their ears.

 

Zenyatta awoke from the surreal, loopy state he’d just found himself in, reaching over to stir Genji as well, then hesitating.

 

 _It’d be rude to interrupt him,_ Zenyatta thought, lowering himself to about a foot off the ground and setting off, deciding to get some food for Genji and himself. Just as he was about to cross over the wall separating the monastery and the field, he heard Genji calling him anxiously. He sped back to the training area in a panic, hoping he hadn’t left Genji at the hands of a kidnapper or something of the sort.

 

“Genji?” He cried back, to be met with a laugh of relief and Genji’s arms wrapped around his midsection.

 

“Master, I was so worried you’d been kidnapped! Where did you go?” He asked, voice twinkly and light, like he’d just heard a good joke. Zenyatta blushed involuntarily and giggled at his concern

 

“Just to get some food for us, my student.” He explained, still grinning. Genji let him go and held his hands up in surrender.

 

“Don’t let me stop you!” He replied, the smile in his voice evident. Zenyatta floated up and put his hands on his hips determinedly. He threw a pointed finger into the air like he was commanding fire on an enemy.

 

“I shall go on my quest, sir Genji, and bring forth that which you desire!” He decreed, met with more laughter and cheering.

 

“Yes, let’s go!”

 

They both quickly headed down to the neighboring town and decided to investigate the pastry shop they’d met by, coming out with two fresh cinnamon buns. Naturally, neither of them ate until they reached Zenyatta’s hut in the monastery’s village, as Genji would not remove his visor in public and Zenyatta believed it rude to eat before your company could. So they sat at his small kitchen table and ate, talking jovially like old friends, and then a very important series of events happened.

 

Genji, not being the best in manners of eating cleanly, had a drip of icing coming from the corner of his mouth and was too busy finishing his cinnamon bun to wipe it off.

 

Zenyatta, who was looking at the subject of their current interest, a small, nearly-dead plant in the corner of his kitchen, looked up at Genji’s unmasked face and spotted the drip of icing.

 

Zenyatta then realised that he was deeply, deeply infatuated with the apparently still-hungry man in front of him.

 

So deeply infatuated, he might have said later, that he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, the boi is in love.
> 
> it might be a bit hard to follow, i realize, but after the whole misunderstanding is resolved, Genji becomes an honorary member of the Shambali and he is there for about 2 months, going off to train every friday. Zenyatta finally investigates, they meditate a little bit, get some food, and Zenyatta gets it bad.
> 
> The real question is if Genji's got it, too.


	3. Fight of Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is joining Overwatch, and Zenyatta is going with him.
> 
> Mondatta is a little more than displeased with this arrangement.

“How long has it been since he started training under you?” Mondatta asked, leafing through a record book like it were a pamphlet. Zenyatta tapped his chin in thought.

 

“I’d say about six months at the end of this week.” He decided, smiling bashfully at the thought of knowing such an amazing man for about half a year now. Mondatta looked over at him, frowning.

 

“And you’ve fallen hopelessly in love with him?” He asked, turning his gaze back to the record book and scouring over another page. Zenyatta wrung his hands, desperately looking for anything else he could put his attention on.

 

“Well, maybe not hopelessly..” He trailed off, dragging the - _ly_ like a child.

 

About four months after his revelation, realising he _was_ hopelessly in love with Genji Shimada (as if he’d ever admit it), he decided to consult Mondatta, who, as far as Zenyatta was concerned, had more answers than others he cared to ask.

 

“Uh-huh. _Not_ hopelessly, even though you spend every waking hour that you _aren’t_ spending clung to his side like a burr telling me how hopelessly in love with him you are.” Mondatta sassed with a smirk, putting on a small pair of glasses and placing the record book back in its place. He picked up a nearby one and started reading it all over again, for one reason or another.

 

Zenyatta sighed, peeking over Mondatta’s shoulder to see words and numbers he didn’t understand.

 

“Yes, right. What do I do? I want to tell him, but I once told him he looked nice and he ran off to the edge of the monastery.” He called to mind, leaving both him and Mondatta to _hm_ thoughtfully. Zenyatta exhaled in defeat, floating up from the stool he was sitting on.

 

“Where are you going, Zenyatta?” Mondatta called after him. Zenyatta looked over his shoulder and smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile, even Mondatta could see that.

 

“Well, if I can’t tell him, then I won’t.” He said simply, floating off to his hut lethargically. When he arrived, Genji was sitting on his porch, looking back and forth expectantly. When he spotted Zenyatta approaching, he hopped up and ran over to greet him.

 

“Master Zenyatta! Are you ready for today’s training?” He asked excitedly. Zenyatta laughed and gently flexed the string of orbs around his neck.

 

“Of course, Genji. These orbs haven’t seen any action in a long while, I’m sure they’ll be happy to whoop your butt.” He teased with a grin. He could feel Genji smile back, and they set off to the field where they both trained every Friday.

 

Soon after they arrived, they walked into their spots, measured out to be ten feet away from each other, to the millimeter. Genji took his stance, and Zenyatta widened his circle, extending it away from his neck and finally settling them parallel to his back. They both grinned, itching to start the fight.

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Zenyatta said. As soon as he finished his sentence, Genji launched himself at him, rolling smoothing when Zenyatta dodged and ducking out of the way of a high-speed orb. They danced around each other like that for several minutes, Zenyatta missing by a hair over and over again, and Genji throwing himself at Zenyatta just a split second too late or too early. Finally, the fight was brought to an end with an orb hurtling at Genji’s torso, stopping within an inch of what would have been a few cracked ribs. Genji held up his hands in defeat, dropping his katana and laughing.

 

“Good job, Master Zenyatta. I am defeated.” He proclaimed with a chuckle. Zenyatta laughed along, hoisting him up and grinning.

 

“That you are, Genji. Now, how about some dinner? Mondatta said that a monk had picked up ramen for you!” Zen suggested, met with Genji laughing.

 

“That monk wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?” He asked coyly, already walking off towards the stone wall.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He denied.

 

They both walked down to Zenyatta’s home and made the ramen that Zenyatta definitely didn’t buy for Genji. Later, when both of them had finished and Genji went down to the town to stay in his tavern room, Zenyatta sat on his bed, perfectly still. He didn’t meditate, he didn’t go to sleep, he just sat, mind blank.

 

“I am a selfish man,” He whispered. “But if it means I will not lose you, I would be anything, selfish or otherwise.”

 

The next day was interesting, to say the very least.

 

Genji received a letter, from a “Winston”, requesting his return to Overwatch. Zenyatta, of course, was devastated, but that didn’t mean he was going to tell Genji.

 

Genji, however, was more perceptive that.

 

“Master Zenyatta, what bothers you so?” He asked one day, shortly after they finished sparring. Zenyatta blushed, caught, and looked away. He traced an age-old scar running down the back of his hand and shrugged.

 

“I’m.. just a bit distraught about your decision to leave the Shambali for Overwatch.” He admitted slowly, still examining his hand closely like it was a novel. Genji hummed in thought, before brightening, an idea coming to mind.

 

“Why not come with me?” He suggested. “I’ve always thought you needed to get out a bit more.”

 

Zenyatta chuckled, gently elbowing Genji in the side.

 

“I get out plenty.” He argued halfheartedly. “But I agree, I believe that would be a nice idea.”

 

Genji _hooray_ ed, and Zenyatta grinned, as he floated away towards the monastery, Genji just ahead. Zenyatta hopped over the wall easily and turned to the left, the exact opposite of the monastery’s living areas. Genji jogged up to him.

 

“Where are we going?” Genji asked questioningly. Zenyatta snorted.

 

“You expect me to join Overwatch _without_ telling my brother and mentor, who I’ve known for as long as I can remember?” He asked with a chuckle. Genji choked, looking away swiftly.

 

“N-no! I just didn’t think we were going to tell him right away.” He explained, voice as stiff as his body. Zenyatta simply chuckled again, reaching Mondatta’s office door and knocking. Mondatta answered quickly, default frown softening when he saw Zenyatta and welcoming them both inside. Once they were all sitting at a low-rise table, Mondatta scanned over some papers and glanced up at Zenyatta curiously.

 

“Are you going to tell me why you came, or are you just going to sit there?” He asked with a smirk. Zenyatta chuckled halfheartedly, looking over at Genji with a touch of anxiety in his expression.

 

“Well, Mondatta, you are familiar with Genji’s decision to join Overwatch, yes?” He confirmed, almost letting out a sigh of relief when Genji slipped his hand into his and squeezed reassuringly. Mondatta nodded, not looking up from his papers.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“I have decided to go with him.”

 

Mondatta’s eyes flickered up at Zenyatta before the rest of his head followed, worry creasing his brow. He set down the paper in his hand and shot a grimace at Genji before looking back at Zenyatta.

 

“Zenyatta,” He began slowly. “May I please speak with you privately?”

 

Zenyatta’s mind raced in a panic, but he floated up from his seat on the floor and nodded.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

He followed Mondatta away and up a short flight of stairs, to Mondatta’s own meditation room. Once inside, Mondatta locked the door behind him and asked him to sit down. Zenyatta obliged quickly, heart beating out of his chest with unnecessary fear. Fear of what Mondatta will say or do in reaction to the situation he’s been presented.

 

“Zenyatta, you are in love with this man. What makes you think running off with him to an illegal government organization is even remotely a good idea?” He asked sternly, making Zen look away shamefully.

 

“I am going to go with him, Mondatta, whether you like it or not. I am a selfish, self-indulgent man, for wanting to stay by his side, I know. But I will not, by any means, risk losing someone I love so dearly.” He argued flatly, slowly rising from his place on the ground and setting his feet on the floor as if to ground himself.

 

“I don’t want to see you hurt, brother!” Mondatta yelled, making Zenyatta recoil in surprise. “You mean a lot to me as well, but you’d rather leave your brothers and your home for a man you’ve only known for half a year?”

 

Zenyatta clenched his fists, and pointed a finger aggressively at Mondatta.

 

“You will not keep me trapped here, Mondatta! I am a free omnic, I will do what I so please without being chained down by a monk who will not see reason!”

 

“ _You_ are the one who will not see reason! Do you not see how he has affected you so? You are _fighting_ like a hooligan! I will not see you turn into some brash street boy like that man is!”

 

Zenyatta was stunned into silence. Then he scowled angrily and looked Mondatta straight in the eye.

 

“His name is Genji.” He hissed. “This conversation is over.”

 

Zenyatta unlocked the door and left silently, resuming his lotus position and brushing off his pants even though they were as immaculately clean as they had been the day he bought them. Genji was waiting patiently downstairs, completely oblivious to the furious argument that had happened just above him. He could not, however, ignore the fact that Zenyatta was angry.

 

“Master, what troubles you?” He asked, peering over at Zenyatta curiously. Zenyatta looked up with a gentle sigh, and reached out to put his hand on Genji’s cheek, then hesitated, and placed his hand back in his lap.

 

“It’s nothing, my student. We must pack our bags, I’d like to leave right away.” He lied, looking off at the acacia forest that was slowly dying around him. Genji’s eyebrows furrowed behind his mask, accompanying a frown.

 

“Zenyatta, what happened upstairs with master Mondatta?” He asked worriedly. Zenyatta frowned, and Genji feared for his life for a few moments. His master was never angry, what had Mondatta said to him?

 

“What I said and what Mondatta said are not the issue right now.” He finally said, voice deadpanned uncharacteristically. “I would just like to leave.”

 

Genji looked back at the now close-by village they were coming up on, silent. Zenyatta mentally berated himself for yelling at Genji like he’d done something wrong when he hadn’t. Upon arriving at Zenyatta’s house, they both packed quickly and silently, making sure to pack as light as possible. Eventually, things were cleared out and a note had been left for Mondatta on the pillow.

 

_Dearest brother,_

_As you will find upon discovering this note, I am leaving. While I apologise for the things that I said upstairs today, I will not go back on my decision. I am going to go with Genji, and nothing you say will make me change my mind. I love you, and I hope we will meet again soon. Be at harmony, Mondatta, and may the Iris be with you._

 

_With love,_

_Zen._

 

Zenyatta carefully read over the note again and folded it back up before placing a heft bag into his lap so he could carry it. Genji help the other two bags that had been packed, and waited on the porch expectantly.

 

“Ready to go?” Genji asked as Zenyatta floated up next to him.

 

Zenyatta beamed, and it didn't feel as fake as he thought it would.

 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there she be, chapter three
> 
> i really hope you guys are enjoying this so far, it's been great fun to write and I'll be very happy to see people enjoy it
> 
> There wasn't really anything I could put in the beginning notes today, my mind went blank so now it's just the end notes.
> 
> Anyways, please leave kudos and comments if you want more of this stuff!


	4. Travel To Eichenwalde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at Eichenwalde, Genji and Zenyatta meet with friends and alcohol, and address a long-overdue problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when u write a chapter with an extra 1k words rip
> 
> i didn't know how to cut it off so word count got fuqed

_ “Ready to go?” Genji asked as Zenyatta floated up next to him. _

 

_ Zenyatta beamed. _

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

For about three uneventful days, they combed over Nepal for an airport that accepted omnics. Finally, on the third day, OverWatch offered to simply send over a plane to the nearest accessible point, a small airport that looked more sketchy than Genji would like, but they accepted anyway.

 

For the majority of the plane ride, Genji was asleep, loudly. Zenyatta would have slept as well, if he weren’t so busy trying to figure out how Genji’s mask unhinged, so that he could see what he looked like while sleeping.

 

He debated kissing his cheek while he was sleeping, but he later decided it would be too creepy, so he just sat and examined the mask curiously.

 

About four hours into the plane ride, Zenyatta finally got a bit hands-on, and he squinted at a small switch that he hadn’t seen before. When he gently poked it, steam hissed quietly and the mask nearly fell off, but Zenyatta was a good catch.

 

Genji was obviously snoring, lips parted. Zenyatta was strongly compelled to wipe a small drip of saliva from the corner of his mouth, but that would obviously raise some questions from Genji. Not to mention, he loved Genji, but touching his saliva was a bit much.

 

So it was left.

 

Zenyatta quickly reassembled his mask and left him alone, thankful when the plane touched down a few minutes later.Genji stirred beside him, looking around for a moment before nodding to himself, confirming to himself that all was well.

 

It was so mind-numbingly endearing that Zenyatta desperately wanted to crush something within his hand, like an apple.

 

It was a strange desire, he realised, but the need persisted for a long while after the event occurred.

 

On a different note, Eichenwalde was the most beautiful place Zenyatta had ever seen.

 

Huge conifers rose out of the ground around the small, homey town that they were staying in, which was located atop a low, almost flat hill that was surrounded by many other hills. Several happy townspeople politely greeted the two strange newcomers, and a small, plump child offered Genji an apple. Genji took it, then reconsidered and offered it to Zenyatta, who accepted it without question. Once they reached the small inn that OverWatch had rented a room for them in, Zenyatta stepped out to their balcony and admired the lovely view, much like he had the day he’d met Genji.

 

The forest that Zenyatta looked out upon teemed with life, birdsongs flowing melodically through the air and the rustle of wind through trees. Zen even spotted a small squirrel hop from one tree to another, and the sight took his breath away.

 

He had never seen a squirrel before.

 

Looking at the apple resting in his palm, he smiled, and quickly looked around for Genji, who had yet to return from the grocery run he’d assigned himself.

 

The apple was destroyed swiftly, with a satisfying crunch. Zenyatta quickly wiped off the juice with a cloth and disposed of the apple carcass by throwing it to the edge of the woods, where it was immediately and ravenously consumed by birds and small mammals alike.

 

Zenyatta felt good.

 

He went inside and sat down on the bed, with the intent to meditate, but as soon as he touched the mattress, he was hit with the overwhelming desire to sleep. 

 

It was rightfully placed, sleep was scarce for the past week, so Zenyatta promptly collapsed into the bed and passed out.

 

What roused him from his sleep was the feeling of two fingers gently pressing his neck. 

 

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Genji, mask off, worry sweeping his beautiful face like a tidal wave. His fingers were pressed onto his neck, and his face was very close to Zenyatta’s.

 

Dangerously so.

 

“Genji..?” He asked tentatively, to be met with a tight, suffocating hug.

 

“Zenyatta! You slept like the dead, and it didn’t look like you were breathing, I was so worried you might have died, but it looked like you were sleeping, and…” Genji rambled, before pulling away and squinting. “I guess you were actually sleeping.” He finished sheepishly, toying with the few tufts of hair that poked from his head-piece’s edge.

 

Zenyatta laughed, the sound echoing through Genji’s mind like a song.

 

“Do not be ashamed, Genji, omnics are known to be difficult to rouse from sleep.” Zenyatta explained, still chuckling. “That, or, no one at the monastery woke up when I tried to get them to simply out of spite.”

 

Genji laughed at that, and they were both left chuckling, sitting at the edge of the bed together.

 

Genji let himself become distracted with Zenyatta’s aura, which gave off such a peculiar, yet home-like vibe that Genji could almost sense it as if it were physical; the colors of autumn, the weight of a piano key, thick honey on a honey-wand, the smell of cedar.

 

It could go on and on, were Genji so inclined to let it, but Zenyatta eventually noticed him go quiet.

 

“Genji?” He asked, to be met with Genji perking up and looking over at him.   
  


“Hm?” 

 

“Just making sure you were still ‘home’, is all. You went quiet on me.” 

 

Genji blushed, the scar tissue on his face making it blotchy and lighter in some places. Zenyatta almost fell over. 

 

“Oh, I am, don’t worry. Hey, should we go get dinner?” He asked quickly. “I’m a bit hungry and I can’t find that apple I had earlier.” 

 

Zenyatta hummed fakely.

 

“How strange.” He said slowly, as if he were thinking on where it could have been. “But yes, I agree, dinner sounds lovely. I can pick something up from downstairs, if you like.” 

 

Genji furrowed his brow, confused. “I thought we would have just eaten out.” He explained, which made Zenyatta “oh”.

 

“But, wouldn’t you need to take off your mask..?” He asked tentatively, making Genji flinch. The mask. The  _ mask.  _ Genji grimaced, which made Zenyatta shrink away. “Forget I said anything, I-”

 

“No.” Genji swiftly cut him off. “We will eat out, and I won’t wear a mask.” 

 

Zenyatta was shocked into silence for a few lengthy moments, but then he smiled, and Genji felt like the luckiest man alive.

 

If it meant he got to see Zenyatta’s smile, he would set the world ablaze. However, he doubted that would get  _ once-bought-a cart-of chickens-so-they-wouldn’t-be-eaten  _ Zenyatta to smile.

 

“I am proud, Genji. You are very brave, to do what you intend to do.” Zenyatta complimented, still grinning easily, before it softened and his cheeks darkened just a bit.

 

“So brave.” He murmured, just quiet enough so that Genji wouldn’t hear.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing!” Zenyatta said quickly, diverting the subject. “Where do you want to eat?”

 

Genji thought for a moment. “We could always look around.”

 

Zenyatta grinned, clapping his hands softly in appreciation. 

 

~~~

 

For a long while, Zenyatta and Genji wandered Eichenwalde, scrutinizing every restaurant that they could before setting on a bar-like diner with laughter that spilled from the door every time it was opened. 

 

Upon coming inside, both Zenyatta and Genji were overwhelmed by the volume and the general cheer that radiated from all of the patrons. Fairy lights sprinkled the ceiling like stars, and people of all kinds littered the bar and tables. Genji spotted a familiar cowboy sitting at a large table with some others, and he walked over, Zenyatta following obediently.

 

“Howdy, pardner.” Genji said with a horrible Western accent. The cowboy in question whipped his head around and stared at Genji like he was looking at a ghost.

 

“Well I’ll be damned, if it ain’t the ninja.” came the reply, earning a peal of laughter from both the cowboy and Genji. Zenyatta waved at the stranger with a friendly smile, and Genji gestured to him with a hand.

 

“Jesse, this is Zenyatta, a good friend of mine, and Zenyatta, this is Jesse McCree, another good friend.” 

 

“It is nice to meet you!” Zenyatta greeted, still holding his smile effortlessly. Jesse laughed, grinning back at Zenyatta with a sparkle in his eye.

 

“Pleased to meet’cha, mister Zenyatta. Glad to be workin’ with ya.” He replied, turning back to the table and cupping his hands to his mouth. “Heya, Genji and his buddy are here!” 

 

Cheers and greetings exploded around them, and Zenyatta took careful time to say hello all of them.

 

There was D.Va, or Hana, a lovely gamer girl who had a lot to say about how long Genji took to get there, and next to her was Lucio, an amicable musician who was very curious about the jingling that his orbs made.

 

A huge, very loud german man by the name of Reinhardt had the blush of alcohol on his cheeks as he shook Zenyatta’s hand, who was very surprised at how gentle the actual handshake was. To his right was a kind, reserved woman who introduced herself as Ana Amari, who held a grandmother-like air and was missing her left eye. She was very blatantly flirting with Reinhardt, so Zenyatta guessed them both to be afflicted by excess alcohol.

 

A very small man who Jesse later referred to as Torbjorn would not say hello to Zenyatta. Next to him was a large muscular woman who was named Brigitte apologised for her father’s behalf, and offered Zenyatta a huge mug of strong-smelling ale that he politely declined.

 

A peppy young woman with huge eyes by the name of Lena, or Tracer, spoke at a mile a minute, but she never stopped grinning. On her arm was a smiling redheaded woman that seemed a bit too drunk to bother talking with Zenyatta, but Lena dubbed her as Emily.

 

After greetings had been done, Jesse said that a few people decided to stay in their rooms, the list of which Zenyatta picked up as Angela, Fareeha, Winston, and Morrison.

 

The rest of the night was filled with talking and chatter that drowned out nearly all of the bar, and Zenyatta reverently drank glass after glass of fruity alcoholic drinks that someone at the table kept handing him. By the end of the night, he simply sat next to Genji, quiet and smiling as if someone had told a cute story. He floated home at Genji’s side, earning a laugh from Genji when he floated right into a window, in a manner not unlike that of a birds’.

 

Genji hadn’t gotten drunk, he had a very high alcohol tolerance and a few drinks wouldn’t ruin his rep as the stone-cold drinking god that he was regarded as. So instead he guided Zenyatta home, steering him away from any more windows. 

 

Once they reached their rooms, Zenyatta sat on the bed, and patted the space next to him, beckoning Genji to sit. When Genji obliged, he leant forward and hugged him, arms wrapped around his neck and face in his shoulder.

 

Genji, understandably enough, was confused.

 

“Uh, master?” He asked tentatively.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Could you explain why you’re hugging me?”

 

Zenyatta chuckled, breathing in and out heavily. “Because I want to.”

 

“You haven’t been known to do things of your own will very commonly.” Genji commented.

 

“Maybe it is because I am heavily inebriated.” Zenyatta replied bluntly. Genji laughed shortly.

 

“Maybe so.”

 

They stayed that way for a while, Zenyatta slowly shuffling forward until he was sitting in Genji’s lap, and then he wrapped his legs around Genji’s waist too. Genji flushed, gently pushing at Zenyatta’s sides in an attempt to pry him off.

 

“Master, you are drunk, you must sleep.” He argued quietly.

 

“Will you sleep with me?”

 

Genji sucked in a breath, eyes wide as he stared at Zenyatta, whose face was still buried in Genji’s shoulder. 

 

“That doesn’t mean what you think it does, master.” He squeaked, still lightly shoving at Zenyatta, who still clung to him like a burr to an animal.

 

“Oh, then what does it mean?” He asked. His voice seemed perfectly clear. If he weren’t acting so strange, Genji might have thought he was sober.

 

“It means, uh, to have physical relations with someone. For the sake of pleasure.” He choked out embarrassedly. Zenyatta  _ oh _ ed.

 

“Apologies.” He said quietly. He quickly untangled himself from Genji and sprinted down the hall at an astonishing pace. Genji sat there until he heard the sounds of puking coming from the bathroom. He shot up and was at Zenyatta’s side at once.

 

“Master!” He shouted, before quieting from both Zenyatta’s sake and the neighbors. “Master, are you alright?”

 

Zenyatta coughed weakly, sitting in front of the toilet bowl and leaning on it in such a pathetic manner that it made Genji’s heart clench. “Urgh, I’ll be alright.”

 

Genji sat down behind him and massaged his back gently as he threw up more.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you come out with me.” Genji later apologised, when Zenyatta was half under the sheets, still awake.

 

“It’s alright, if it meant you leaving the room without a mask on, I would do anything.” He replied softly, rubbing an eye and yawning. He rolled over and looked out the glass door that led onto the balcony. The stars were lovely, and a small cloud rolled over, partially blocking the thin crescent moon that held high in the sky.

 

Genji smiled, and then busied himself with removing his body armor. He was shocked into silence when he spotted Zenyatta openly watching him, completely quiet. When he realised he’d been caught, he pulled his blankets up to his already-darkening cheeks, and averted his gaze.

 

“I’m sorry, I… I’m sorry.” He murmured, rolling over and hunching in on himself. That last bit concerned Genji, he’d never seen Zenyatta do that before. He got up on the bed and shuffled over to Zenyatta, putting a hand on his forearm. He frowned when Zenyatta flinched, and looked back at him, eyes wide.

 

“Zenyatta,” Genji said, making Zen flinch at the use of his name. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine! Why do you ask?”

 

“You curled up on yourself like you were sad, and it.. concerned me.” He admitted gently. “You’ve never done that before.” 

 

Zenyatta sighed, breaths labored, like he were struggling to keep his composure. 

 

“I-... It’s nothing. I’m okay.” He lied, the increase in pitch at ‘okay’ giving him away. Genji’s frown deepened.

 

“It bothers me, to think that you are hiding something from me. It’s not nothing, and you aren’t okay. I can see that.” He replied forcefully. “Tell me what is wrong.” 

 

Zenyatta shuddered, turning over again to face Genji.

 

“I can’t seem to find a word for it.” Zenyatta started. “I haven’t found one to describe it yet, but sometimes, I feel very small, and I feel like things I’ve done are wrong, and I can’t stop it. It ebbs in the back of my mind like an alarm, telling me horrible things that I don’t want to believe, but they feel true.” 

 

He let go of another shaky breath, resting a hand on Genji’s arm and squeezing fearfully.

 

“Is it true? Am I wrong? A bad person?” He asked, worry lacing his voice. Genji pulled his arm back and slid his hand into Zenyatta’s, hoping that the gesture would be perceived as comforting.

 

“What have you done to ever make you think that?” He asked.

 

“I would rebel against Mondatta, fight with him, even, when he is supposed to be my superior.” Zenyatta listed. 

 

“That’s hardly anything! Do you think me to be a bad person? I’ve done all the same that you have! Fought with my elders, even my own brother, about the most trivial of things.” 

 

“I… You’re right.” He said, peering at their interlaced hands. “I’m being ridiculous.” 

 

“I never said that at all! It’s perfectly okay to have self-image issues, Zenyatta, but you must know that you are a wonderful, amazing person, even if you don’t think so yourself.” Genji argued, laying down with Zenyatta and staring at him with wide eyes. “Even if you don’t think so, just know that  _ I  _ do.”

 

Zenyatta was silent for a moment, and Genji wondered if he had said something wrong, but then he chuckled, a light, almost sad one, different than the one Genji was used to.

 

“Thank you, Genji.” Zenyatta said, before choking on a sob. Genji rushed up to him, worried for Zenyatta, who slowly let more tears fall down his cheeks with another sob.

 

“Master, you’re crying!” Genji stated dumbly, not knowing what to do. Zen shivered, cuddling up to Genji and hiding his face in his chest, the tears subsiding as suddenly as they had come. Zenyatta breathed in and out contentedly.

 

“It has been a while since I last cried, I suppose I just needed to get it out of my system.” He said placidly. “Thank you, Genji, you are so kind to me.” A chuckle. “I believe your shirt is a bit wet.”

 

Genji laughed quietly, taking it off and tossing it into the hamper.

 

“It’ll be fine, I have more.” He said, earning another giggle. “Ready for bed?” 

 

Zenyatta smiled, not letting the heat on his cheeks faze him.

 

“Definitely. I feel as though I haven’t slept in years.” He joked. When Genji didn’t move from the bed, Zenyatta became momentarily confused. “Are you not going to sleep in the other bed?” He asked.

 

Genji shot up into a sit. “Sorry, did you want me to?” 

 

“No-!” Zenyatta said quickly. “I mean, I don’t mind at all. I just thought you might want to sleep alone.”

 

Genji chuckled, eyes glinting even in the dark. “When was the last time _you_ wanted to sleep alone?” He asked chidingly. Zenyatta laughed, settling into the mattress and closing his eyes. 

 

“You have a point.” He said, barely finishing his sentence before a yawn crept up on Zenyatta like a cat. “Goodnight, Genji.” 

 

Even though he could not see it, he could feel Genji sink into the mattress next to him, under the covers as well.

 

“Goodnight, Zenyatta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there she is
> 
> in case it wasn't plainly obvious, Zen's feelings are not unrequited.


	5. A Most Unfortunate Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the absolutely ass upload schedule, I post as i finish the chapter and i got fucked by writers block in the middle. anyway CHAPTAH FIVE

For about a week, Genji, Zenyatta, and the other Overwatch members stayed in Eichenwalde, and Zenyatta was given the opportunity to meet the members who weren’t present at the dinner they’d had on the first day.

 

Winston surprised Zenyatta the most. A huge silverback gorilla that wore an interesting white armor-like outfit and rested a miniscule pair of glasses atop his nose. He had quite a few questions for Zenyatta about his hovering and his orbs, but Genji eventually managed to pry Winston away.

 

Angela and Fareeha were two nice young ladies, the former blonde, pale, and German, and the latter a dark brunette, who Genji guessed to have come from a place like Egypt, based upon the eye-of-Horus tattoo she bore. When he asked about her descent, she confirmed it to have been Egypt, which Zenyatta would have liked to learn more about, but they had met later in the day and Genji was just about ready to pass out.

 

Morrison’s first name was Jack, a former leader of OverWatch thought to be dead. He wore a visor, but it didn’t cover his entire face, his forehead, and, subsequently, the scars on it were still visible. Zenyatta was firmly reminded of Genji, and he decided to leave this one alone, it seemed like he needed it.

 

The rest of the days of their visit were mostly spent in the room, sleeping and reading and meditating. Because of lack of training, Genji had become antsier and antsier, like a metal coil being pressed down more and more, bursting to jump out and do something.

 

Zenyatta was very patient with him. Spoiled him, even, with attention and chit-chat. Both of them shamelessly reveled in it.

 

When the day came to leave, Zenyatta found himself not wanting to go. He wondered what he could to to let part of himself stay there.

 

Genji walked in on him slowly carving his initials into the balcony railing.

 

“I didn’t realise you were a rebellious teenage boy, Zen.” He commented with a smirk. Zenyatta paused in his work, squinting over at Genji.

 

“I am leaving a part of myself behind. I love it here, I wish not to leave.” He explained back like this were a normal thing. Genji chuckled, walking over and peered at his work.

 

 _T. Z._  ♡

 

“The heart’s cute.” Genji remarked, grinning ear to ear when he noticed the tips of Zenyatta’s ears darken.

 

“It was out of habit, cease your harassment.” He defended, finishing his carving to push at Genji playfully.

 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with absolutely merciless teasing and flustered defensiveness, respectively, and at night they were visited by the peppy miss Lena, to be informed that they were about to head out, and that Zenyatta and Genji should finish up and head on with them.

 

Genji readily agreed, Zenyatta reluctantly following suit, and they picked up their bags.

 

Both Genji and Zenyatta later found out that their seats had been separated by about the length of a cabin, which neither of them were very happy about. Zenyatta sat with Jesse McCree, and Genji sat with Ana. Genji was very happy that Ana was quiet, it gave him peacefulness in which he could grumble about not being able to sit next to Zenyatta. Jesse didn’t talk much, only asking a few questions about Genji’s experience with the monastery, which Zenyatta answered politely.

 

When they got off, Genji and Zenyatta shared a hug, and only Zenyatta bothered to notice that he had subconsciously slipped his arm around Genji’s and held onto his sweatshirt sleeve like a small child would.

 

That left him smiling to himself for the rest of the walk to the headquarters.

 

The HQ was located in Gibraltar, a lovely city with iron-colored cliffs overlooking a relatively calm sea. Zenyatta and Genji managed to score a room by one of these cliffs, and Zenyatta was looking forward to listening to the ocean as he went to sleep. Genji wasted no time in settling in and going to sleep, Zenyatta not nearly as tired.

 

“It’s barely 6 o’clock.” He murmured quietly, met with a grumble and Genji turning over in his bed. Zenyatta chuckled and floated off to the balcony, cut off from the other room with silk-like curtains that were weighted at the bottom. It pleased Zenyatta in the aesthetic sense.

 

As he looked over the balcony reverently, he was hit with a wave of deja vu, back to the day he had met Genji, when he had done this exact same thing on the monastery balcony. The thought made him smile wistfully, and he was surprised when the dull sting of tears met his eyes. He touched a cheek to find it wet.

 

“Oh.” He said quietly. It shocked him how easily the thoughts of his past could bring him to tears, but he realised that it made sense.

 

Surely homesickness could affect an omnic, right?

 

He quickly rubbed out his tears and headed back inside, the crying substantially taking off some energy. He settled into the same bed as Genji and fell asleep.

 

As soon as he did, however, a dream started.

 

Lights, purple and blue and red, pulsing in time with beating music that hurt Zenyatta’s ears. He stood on a small stage surrounded by people who looked like they were grocery shopping. A man picked him out, saying that he looked amazing, and that it was a wonder he was still unused.

 

Zenyatta did not like that.

 

The man is now on the floor, bleeding from his nose, looking up at Zenyatta in disgust. Everyone has stopped around him, and he looks around, terrified. Huge men are coming, and Zenyatta runs.

 

He is outside now, naked save for a pair of uncomfortably skin-tight shorts and an anklet, and he runs and runs and runs.

 

He is outside a monastery when he collapses.

 

Zenyatta woke up in a cold sweat, quickly reaching out to touch Genji’s arm out of pure instinct. When he does, Genji stirs, blinking for a few moments before shooting up and peering at Zenyatta worriedly.

 

“Master, what’s wrong?” He asks quickly, Zenyatta still gasping for breath like he had drowned.

 

“I.. ugh.. I remember.” He choked out, leaving Genji more confused than before.

 

“What? Remember what?” He prodded, desperate for answers.

 

“Before I was a monk..” Zenyatta managed, slowly sinking back into the mattress and covering his eyes.

 

Genji is silent for a solid half minute, and Zenyatta can almost hear the gears slowly chugging to life in his mind. When he speaks up again, Zenyatta lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked carefully, laying down with Zenyatta slowly, still peering over at him.

 

Zenyatta shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

They both try to go back to sleep, but it’s unsurprisingly difficult. Eventually, Genji just stops trying, deciding instead to shuffle upwards into a sit and start flipping through the TV-Holovid. Zenyatta observes silently, but it eventually fades into background noise as Genji pipes up.

 

“Are you ready to talk about it, master?” He asked quietly. Zenyatta let the thought resonate for a moment before nodding.

 

“Yes.” He decided.

 

“I believe I was an omnic made for.. Sleeping with people, in the way you’ve explained it.” He began slowly, wincing as Genji sucked in harshly. “In my dream, the man said I was ‘unused’, so I believe I still hold some of my dignity. It seems like that place I used to work in was near the monastery.”

 

“Why didn’t Mondatta tell you about your past before?” Genji asked. That made Zenyatta frown, it was a viable question, but there was no way to contact Mondatta and ask about it face-to-face, which Zenyatta would prefer over sending a letter asking why Mondatta never told him he was a sex omnic.

 

The word _sex_ felt weird in his brain. It was crude and unfamiliar, however ironic that may seem, but Zenyatta didn’t like the strange curling sensation in his got that came with thinking it.

 

“I have no idea.” Zenyatta said finally. “It may have had something or other to do with the fact that Mondatta was very keen on preserving my modesty.”

 

 _Making me more like him,_ Zenyatta thought.

 

“That sounds kind of unfair.” Genji noted, eliciting a nod of agreement from Zenyatta.

 

“I agree. I don’t know what made me forget like that, but I can’t help feeling like Mondatta had a part in it.” He added, subconsciously cracking his knuckles in frustration.

 

They both sat for a while, occasionally adding on a few tidbits here and there about something they’d just thought up. Genji looked up when Zenyatta yawned, a quiet, cozy noise.

 

“Oh!” He exclaimed quietly. “Do you want to sleep?”

 

Zenyatta smiled, and exhaled in a breathy giggle. “That sounds nice right now.” He agreed, snuggling under the thick duvet and yawning again. Genji followed suit quickly, and both of them were relieved in that sleep pulled much harder than it had half an hour ago.

 

Genji barely managed a ‘goodnight, master’ before he was sharply cut off with a quiet snore. He giggled, snuggling closer and carefully guiding Zenyatta’s hand into his.

 

Genji figured he probably needed it right now.

 

When Zenyatta woke up, it was late afternoon, to loud and obnoxious knocking. He frowned as he sat up and floated lethargically over to the door, surprised when a very anxious Jesse McCree started rattling off incoherent information at blinding speeds. Zenyatta quickly offered an orb of harmony which stopped his rambling abruptly.

 

“It’s Jesse, right? Please, come inside.” Zenyatta offered quietly. “Do try to be quiet, I believe Genji is still asleep.”

 

Jesse obliged silently, offering a quick glance behind him into the hallway, which frightened Zenyatta a bit as he quickly shut the door. For good measure, he also closed the partition-like doors that led to the balcony, and locked them.

 

“Alright, tell me what’s going on.” He requested, settling onto an armchair across from the unused bed that Jesse sat on the foot of.

 

Jesse whistled lowly, rubbing the hat atop his head.

 

“Could you wake up Genji? This is pretty important.” He asked expectantly, glancing back at the balcony in worry.

 

 _What on earth is going on?_ Zenyatta wondered as he gently stirred Genji’s arm.

 

“Genji, wake up, it is important.” He cooed gently, met with a groan and a mutter of ‘five more minutes’.

 

“Genji.” He repeated firmly. “Wake up.”

 

Genji obeyed, eye widening when he saw Jesse sitting on the untouched bed and Zenyatta’s worried gaze. “What’s going on?” He asked as Zenyatta touched down on the bed next to him.

 

“That’s what I would also like to know.” Zenyatta added on.

 

Jesse cleared his throat, offering a final glance to the balcony before looking back at Genji, right into his eyes.

 

“It’s your brother Genji, he showed up in town a few minutes ago, and we think he’s looking for you.”

 

The silence hurt Zenyatta’s ears. Everything seemed to be going slower, and he nearly cried at the look of terror that had settled onto Genji’s face.

 

Little did he know that the terror in question was not fear for his own life, but for Zenyatta’s.

 

“What?” Genji asked, the word strangled on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no that is absolutely not bueno huh?
> 
> never fear, hanzo is uncharacteristically patient with his very worried bro genji and his VERY worried soon-to-be-boyfriend Zenyatta


	6. A Most Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has arrived, and he wishes to speak with Genji.
> 
> Jesse is effectively awestruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol when you don't update for like two weeks and then you post two chapters back to back.
> 
> you could think of it as an apology, but i just really really wanted to write this chapter.
> 
> disclaimer: there is a McHanzo scene at the end of this chapter, so if you don't wanna read it, just scroll down furiously after genji and zenyatta go to bed.

A/N: [this is the song Jesse plays](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcj7Y-GhYlM), should you read the McHanzo scene.

~~~

Zenyatta’s face could have killed Genji in that moment. 

 

His expression of pure terror matched that of Genji’s, eyes wide and breathing shivery. He instinctively reached for Genji’s hand, who obliged to hold it, squeezing it as comfortingly as he could muster. 

 

In truth, he was just as scared as Zenyatta.

 

Hanzo, at this point in time, was unpredictable. Genji was shocked with the fact that Hanzo even knew that he was alive, not to mention how he’d found him and what he planned on doing.

 

Zenyatta’s and Genji’s breath both hitched when the thought that he might be here to finish what he started crossed their minds, and Zenyatta stared at Genji in worry as he figured out what to do next.

 

“Does anyone know what he wants?” He finally asked, pitch off just enough to irk everyone in the room.

 

Jesse shook his head. “No idea. Winston suggested that we not let him see you, so that you could hide out and he wouldn’t.. Do something bad.” 

 

Genji’s jaw clenched, and Zenyatta squeezed his hand harder, the other hand furiously gripping the blankets beneath him. 

 

“This isn’t good.” He murmured. Genji looked over at him.

 

“What’d you say?” He asked. Zenyatta looked up, and shook his head.

 

“Nothing, but I might have an idea.” 

 

~~~

 

Hanzo was standing in the lobby of the unofficial Overwatch headquarters, that which had been completely deserted the moment they’d gotten wind that he was arriving. Most of them were hiding in their rooms or a lockdown area, fearful of the powers they knew he possessed and what he’d done to Genji.

 

Hanzo grimaced, stiffening at the thought of it.

 

Fuck, this was not a great day.

 

He flinched when someone stepped out into the lobby.

 

Or rather, floated out.

 

An omnic, wearing nothing but yellow sweatpants and a red rope fastening them to his hips. His legs were crossed, and he floated well off the ground, about eye level with Hanzo. Several golden orbs danced around his head. His skin was rich and clay colored, and his array was three-by-three.

 

“Hello. I am Zenyatta.” 

 

Hanzo squinted. “Where is Genji?” He asked evenly. Zenyatta visibly stiffened.

 

“May I ask why you want to see him?”, came the reply.

 

“What is it to you?” Hanzo shot back.

 

Zenyatta frowned, a foreign expression to him, and he floated closer, ever silent.

 

“Genji is a very dear friend to me, and I am fully aware of what you have done to him. As such, you should realise the reason for our hesitation to meet you.” He hissed. 

 

Hanzo was surprised by his sudden change of tone, but the surprise quickly morphed to shame as he bowed his head.

 

“I understand. I wish to speak with him for the simple reason of apologising and catching up with him. I was blinded by the voice of family in my youth, and all that I ask for is a chance to beg for his forgiveness just this one time.” Hanzo explained quietly, his words echoing off the walls of the building. 

 

Zenyatta looked down at him, not with contempt, but with sympathy. 

 

“While I am not fully aware of where Genji is at the moment,” A lie. “I hope that we may have the opportunity to talk for a moment. Genji is somewhere in this building, and I have no doubt that he is able to hear you as we speak,” Hanzo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “He will speak with you in due time.” 

 

As Hanzo was silent, Zenyatta let himself chuckle. “Should he not, I will make sure that he does.”

 

A quiet chuckle reverberated off of the walls, and Hanzo whipped around frantically, trying to find its origin point. When none presented itself, he hesitantly turned back to Zenyatta. 

 

“He is quite skillful at hiding.”

 

Hanzo was off put by this seemingly all-knowing omnic before him, as reverent and soft spoken as he may be. But he nodded. 

 

“That he is.” He replied, following the omnic to an elevator. “May I ask how Genji knows you?” 

 

Zenyatta smiled, and Hanzo found himself unsurprised by the slight darkening of the omnic’s cheeks.  _ Genji sure knew how to pick ‘em. _

 

“Genji came to Nepal about a year and a half ago, and he approached me, hoping to become a member of the Shambali monks, my monastery. I have mentored him, but now he is simply a good friend of mine.”

 

“Has he ever been more than a friend before?” Hanzo asked bluntly. Zenyatta looked over at him, surprise evident.

 

“What? What makes you ask that question?” He asked frantically. Hanzo just allowed himself a smile, and Jesse, watching through the security camera in the elevator, was pleasantly dazzled. 

 

“Rumors used to go around that he spent his nights with many strangers, and while those rumors were never proven or disproven, I thought that you might be a lover of his.” 

 

The elevator clicked open, and they were on Zenyatta’s floor. The omnic floated out, Hanzo not far behind, and they went to the community pool area, that overlooked a huge cliffside leading into the ocean. Zenyatta looked over the railing, as did his company.

 

“Did you ever think those rumors were true?” Zenyatta asked. Hanzo shook his head.

 

“No, I always doubted them, Genji was always very cowardly in admitting his feelings for someone else, much less getting into bed with someone else.” Hanzo chuckled, making Zenyatta smile in mirth.

 

“Has he dated anyone?” Zenyatta asked absently.

 

“You seem very interested in his love life.” Hanzo commented.

 

“He’s never brought it up before, I see this as my only opportunity to learn about it.” Zenyatta replied teasingly. Hanzo chuckled, looking down at the waves gently pushing up to the cliffside before them.

 

“Since I am aware that he can hear us, I would like to say that I am sorry. Both to you and Genji.” He finally said. Zenyatta didn’t look over at him, but he was surprised.

 

“I understand your apology to Genji, but not to me.” 

 

“I feel that the.. alterations of my causing have made Genji a more bitter person, when he really is not. Would I have been given the opportunity, i would have never hurt him in the way that I did.” 

 

Zenyatta smiled wistfully. “It’s quite the contrary. Genji is very kind and sweet, I believe he always has been, although he was a bit rough around the edges when we first met.”

 

Then he paused. “Regardless, I am happy beyond words that I was given the opportunity to meet him, no matter what he looks like.”

 

Hanzo closed his slightly agape mouth, and then he smiled.

 

“I realise you said that he was not a lover to you, but I believe you would be a very good match for him, should you ever get together.”

 

Zenyatta blushed, and he smiled back. 

 

“I must admit, I am glad that you think so.” He murmured, so that Genji wouldn’t hear. Hanzo chuckled.

 

“Stay here for a moment, I must go get something.” Zenyatta said, turning away and cupping a hand to his mouth. “You may come down, now, he bears no ill will.” 

 

A figure hopped down from in between the massive columns that decorated the huge entrance and looked up at the two of them. 

 

He wore a visor, and light gray matte armor, with bright green LEDs shining from between the grooves. A single black ribbon danced behind him, attached to his head.

 

Zenyatta floated away, offering a final smile to Hanzo in good luck, and returned to his room, observing from his balcony because he was paranoid at heart.

 

Meanwhile, the stranger approached Hanzo silently, taking up the place that Zenyatta had just been in.

 

“May I ask your name?” Hanzo asked carefully.

 

The stranger chuckled, and Hanzo’s eyes widened, shock inebriating his ability to do anything but gawp in surprise.

 

“I am sad that you do not recognise me, brother.” said Genji, carefully unclicking his visor and exposing his face, confirming Hanzo’s suspicions. He gasped gently, horrified with what he’d done to his poor brother.

 

“Oh my god.. Brother, I am so sorry-”

 

“Yes, I know.” Genji cut him off. “I’ve been listening, do you remember?”

 

Hanzo could only nod, breathless. 

 

“You have been forgiven, brother. Zenyatta has taught me that holding a grudge will only make you bitter and hateful, and no matter what you’d done to me, I did not want to hate you so strongly. I was sent into despair, not hate. But now I am free from it, because I found Zenyatta.”

 

Hanzo wanted to cry. He went rigid, hands balling into fists at his sides, and he ground his teeth in resolute stubbornness. 

 

“Genji, I have done horrible things. Look at yourself! How can you not hate me?” He asked quietly. Genji laughed gently.

 

“Because, Hanzo. I was taught forgiveness. Now, you must forgive yourself. And yes, while I miss how I used to look, I know that it cannot be brought back to how it was. So I have accepted it.”

 

Hanzo and Genji were both silent for a long time, Hanzo’s breathing audible, and Genji’s, less so.

 

“Zenyatta is very kind.” Hanzo finally said, regaining his composure. “I am glad you found him.” 

 

Genji smiled, eyes glittering. “I will be sure to tell him so.” He replied. “Would you like a room? Surely you would like to stay for longer than a few hours.”

 

Hanzo smiled, and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure that would be quite nice.”

 

“Alright, come with me. I’m sure the others would like to meet you as well.

 

~~~

 

Everyone was a bit hesitant to meet Hanzo, but they soon found that he was a quiet man with simple pleasures, smiling in the back of the mess hall while Lucio, D.Va, and Tracer all sang together. Later, Genji came up to him again, with a tall, seemingly hispanic cowboy at his side. 

 

“Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree. He’s offered to let you stay in his room for the night, as there are no spares available.”

 

“Pleasure t’ meet’cha.” Jesse greeted, voice laden with a rumbling southern accent that made Hanzo involuntarily smile. 

 

“I would say the same. Shimada Hanzo.” He replied. “I surely hope that you are not of the messy sort.” 

 

Genji laughed, and McCree faked offense with a smile. “Well, I’ll be. Ain’t you just the rudest little Shimada I ever met?” 

 

_ Little  _ was not used in jest, as the cowboy towered over Hanzo by at least half a foot. Hanzo smirked, casting a glance over to his brother.

 

“I suppose you haven’t met my brother, then.” 

 

It was Genji’s turn to falsify offense, as he put a hand to his chest and gasped. “How could you, brother? It seems that I have offered forgiveness wrongly.” 

 

All three of them laughed, and Zenyatta floated up to Genji with a smile on his face. “It seems you are all having fun over here, am I correct?”

 

“Oh, absolutely. It seems my brother picked up a decent sense of humor while I was away.” Genji commented with a grin. Zenyatta’s face darkened, just a little, and both Jesse and Hanzo glanced at each other knowingly. 

 

_ I’ll ask him about it tomorrow,  _ Jesse mouthed with a wink, earning a small chuckle from Hanzo. 

 

“I always had a sense of humor, you just prefered ignoring my hilarity for your holovids.” He shot back, grinning.

 

“Whatever,  _ onion-san. _ ” Genji replied flippantly, making Hanzo blush.

 

“You swore not to talk about that.” He hissed jokingly. Both Jesse and Zenyatta were quietly confused, but they didn’t ask. Instead Genji yawned, Hanzo following suit, and they chuckled at each other again before Hanzo turned to Jesse.

 

“Would you mind showing me to the room? I am ready to turn in for the night.” He said, gently rubbing a thumb beneath his eye. “It has been a long day.” Jesse nodded, already walking over to the elevator. Genji and Zenyatta both looked at eachother.

 

“You yawned as well, Genji. Would you like to go back to our room for the night?” Zenyatta asked, blinking a few times himself. Genji nodded. “Sure, yeah.”

 

As they were in the elevator, Zenyatta remembered that he wanted to ask about something.

 

“Hey, Genji?”

 

“Yes, Zenyatta?”

 

“Do you recall when your brother spoke of some rumors about you?” 

 

Genji blushed, and he looked away. “They.. aren’t true. I never slept around, it wouldn’t feel right.” 

 

Zenyatta was struck with curiosity. “How so?” He asked, oblivious to how he was essentially cornering Genji.

 

“Well.. if I were to sleep with someone, I’d want it to mean something, you know?” He said. “It seems mean to do something so intimate with someone and expect it not to mean anything.”

 

Zenyatta nodded reverently in agreement. “Of course.”

 

For the rest of the elevator ride, they were silent, and Genji went to bed almost immediately, while Zenyatta took a quick shower and then settled in next to him, falling asleep to the image of Genji’s peaceful, resting face.

 

~~~

 

Hanzo and Jesse didn’t speak for the entirety of the elevator ride, but the silence was comfortable, like one you’d share with a friend. When they stepped inside, Hanzo smiled at the immaculate cleanliness of Jesse’s room.    
  


“I like bein’ clean in a hotel. Makes the housekeeper’s job easier.” Jesse defended himself. “If this were my house, you’d probably be sleepin’ in someone else’s room.”

 

Hanzo chuckled, and carefully shrugged off his kyudo-gi, making Jesse yelp in surprise. 

 

“Is there a problem?” Hanzo asked, carefully slipping one sleeve back onto his shoulder. Jesse stumbled over his words like an idiot. 

 

“No, no, I just, uh, just thought you were gonna, like, straight up, get naked, right here.” He stuttered dumbly, making Hanzo smirk. 

 

“I wasn’t aware that I wouldn’t be allowed to sleep in my boxers as I would normally do, but if you insist..” He said teasingly, walking over to the unused bed and shuffling beneath it’s covers, fully dressed. Jesse shook his head quickly, waving his arms in front of him.

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean that. I just, uh, just figured you might wanna get undressed in privacy?” He explained. “You can sleep in whatever you wanna.”

 

Hanzo nodded, getting back out and offering a small bow of the head to Jesse. “I apologise for making you uncomfortable. I will be in the bathroom.” Hanzo walked away elegantly, leaving Jesse to sit down on his own bed and sigh.

 

Hanzo was gonna kill him.

 

Instead, he walked out to the balcony, opening up a guitar case and removing the contents, a beautiful acoustic guitar that he strummed gently, happy when the tuning sounded just the way he liked it, a little deeper than standard. 

 

He gently started playing a quiet song, the beginning to a quiet melody that he’d learned from his mom. The middle of the song started pretty quickly, a both exotic yet western-y tune that was quiet and yet so encapsulating that Hanzo was drawn out of the bathroom, holding his folded clothes in his arms. 

 

He was positively dazzled by the scene before him. 

 

Jesse, sitting out on the balcony, lit up the full moon, playing his lovely song on a beautiful guitar. The white light washed over him like a spotlight, and his concentrating yet peaceful face made Hanzo able to feel where he was and what he was seeing so clearly at that point in time, it was like putting on glasses for the first time, or looking out the window of an airplane flying at night. 

 

Subconsciously, he set down his clothes and walked out to the balcony doorways silk-like curtains, observing respectfully like he was in the presence of a god. He sat down, legs crossed, looking up at Jesse with wide, glittering eyes. Jesse hadn’t seen him yet, as his eyes were closed. 

 

When he finished the song, he opened his eyes to a dazed Hanzo sitting down on the floor to his right, just inside of the room, and he blushed, still silent.

 

“That was beautiful.” Hanzo murmured quietly. “What song was that?” 

 

Jesse cleared his throat. “Nothin’ special, just a song my mama taught me.”

 

“Your mother had wonderful taste in music.” Hanzo remarked, standing up and walking back to his bed. “I apologise for my lack of composure, your music just..”

 

Hanzo looked back at Jesse with a smile. 

 

“Distracted me.” 

 

Hanzo slipped beneath the covers and shut his eyes, turning his back to Jesse not long after. Jesse, still standing on the balcony, was dumbstruck by how elegant and articulated Hanzo was, and realised with a groan that he had a crush.

 

_ A crush on your best friends supposed murderer,  _ thought Jesse. 

 

_ Damn. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muehehe do jesse have a man-crush?
> 
> he do.
> 
> if you want me to make a follow-up with mchanzo, let me know in the comments!


	7. A Shameless Display of Procrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta is abruptly confronted about something.
> 
> He also decides to put off something else in favor of personal gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zenny been a selfish mans
> 
> kudos and comments are ENFORCED (probably)

Genji woke up to the lovely smell of french toast. 

 

He sat up immediately with a smile, met with Zenyatta holding a large tray of toast. Two other large trays were balanced atop three clusters of his orbs, hovering next to him at varying heights. 

 

“I’ve volunteered to be a part of a breakfast brigade, Hanzo said that you might like french toast out of our selections, so I made you some.” Zen explained, mirroring the smile that Genji held.

 

“Thank you!” Genji said gratefully. “Glad to know that Hanzo still remembers some of my tastes.” 

 

Zenyatta floated over to the bed, gently placing the breakfast-in-bed tray over Genji’s lap and then looking back up. “Would you want any drinks? There are a few options I can get for you.” He offered. Genji snickered.

 

“Is this a restaurant you’re running now?” He asked. Zenyatta nodded. 

 

“Absolutely.” He replied. “The Tekhartha’s. Lovely name for a bed-and-breakfast, yes?”

 

Genji chuckled again, stabbing his fork into the fluffy bread and taking a bite. “Uh’ course,” He mumbled. “This is delicious, Zen. ‘Preciate the breakfast.” 

 

Zenyatta nodded. “It’s only courtesy. I’ve got to deliver the rest of this, I'll see you in a few minutes, and then we can go swim at the beach.”

 

Genji’s eyes lightened, and he nodded, mouth too full to make a reply. Zenyatta giggled, and walked away, hovering trays closely following behind. 

 

A card on top of the left tray said that the breakfast was addressed to D.Va and Lucio’s room, and Zenyatta floated silently to the room and knocked. Almost immediately, Lucio opened the door, clearly stressed out and a bit tired. 

 

“I have your breakfast-” a loud sob enacted from somewhere inside. “...may I come in?” He asked.

 

Lucio sighed, beckoning him inside without a word, and Zenyatta was met with an undoubtedly depressing sight.

 

Hana, curled in on herself, hiding in her blankets and crying and moaning into the duvet. On the TV was an image of a member of MEKA, Oblivion.

 

_ 2041 - 2073 _

 

Zenyatta sighed, and floated over to what he guessed to be Lucio’s bed, settling down on top of it and offering an orb of harmony to Lucio and Hana. it hovered between them like it was suspended on a string, and Hana immediately stopped crying. Lucio seemed significantly less stressed. 

 

“Miss Hana, are you alright?” He asked. She nodded slowly, rubbing at her eyes. Lucio shook his head. 

 

“Don’t lie to him, Dee, you know you’re not okay.” He said. Hana scowled at him playfully, then nodded. 

 

“He’s right.” She murmured. 

 

Zenyatta smiled warmly at them. “While I do wish to stay here and further discuss what’s happened, I fear that I would be out of place. Not to mention, I still have one more breakfast to deliver.” 

 

Lucio nodded, Hana following suit. “Of course. Wouldn’t wanna keep Hanzo waiting for a meal either.” He commented, earning a raspy chuckle from Hana. 

 

“I shall be taking my leave, then. Feel free to keep my harmony orb as long as you’d like.”

 

Hana smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Zen. See you at dinner?” 

 

Zenyatta chuckled. “I would not skip it for the world, miss Song.” 

 

He left quickly, wanting to get back to Genji as soon as possible. He went down a few more doors and knocked, waiting for a few seconds before Jesse opened the door and ushered him inside. Hanzo peeked out after them before coming back in, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

 

Zenyatta, understandably, was confused.

 

“Secret dance club?” He asked, half jokingly and half hopefully, met with a peal of laughter and a deep chuckle, from Jesse and Hanzo, respectively.

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Hanzo said, taking a bite from the bagel he had requested. “You have been kidnapped for interrogation.” 

 

Jesse sat down at an armchair not unlike the one Genji and Zenyatta had in their room, and sipped on his coffee. Hanzo sat cross-legged on the bed, chowing down on his food in a manner not unlike that of a wolf’s.

 

Were it Zenyatta’s own bed, he’d be fuming at the utter lack of cleanliness. But, it was Hanzo’s bed, and either his problem or the housekeeper’s.

 

“Nah, we just wanted to ask ya somethin’.” Jesse clarified, shooting a glare at Hanzo facetiously. “Genji’s like a mic in the walls, we wanted to make sure he wasn’t followin’.” 

 

Zenyatta chuckled, settling onto the other, neatly-made bed. “No, he is very lazy in the morning.”

 

“Told you.” Hanzo piped up, already chowing down on the last item on his plate, a poppyseed muffin.

 

“Well, whatever. Just riddle me this.” Jesse said, expression going serious. Zenyatta could feel Hanzo staring a hole into his forehead. 

 

“Are you in love with Genji?” Hanzo asked before Jesse say anything.

 

Zenyatta froze, blood to ice. His company stared expectantly. He finally let out a breath in a sigh.

 

“Would you like the short answer or the long answer?” He asked.

 

“Long answer.” They both said in unison.

 

Zenyatta chuckled, defeated

 

“I’ve been in love with Genji for approximately a year and three months. At the time, we were still in the monastery, after a day of training in which I’d beat Genji. We went down to the village and bought cinnamon rolls, which were consumed after returning to my home. I had looked up at him and saw his face, with just a bit of icing in the corner of his mouth, and that was it.” 

 

Jesse and Hanzo were both silent as stones, observing and scrutinizing him for any sort of lie. When Hanzo didn’t find anything, he crawled forward on the bed and beckoned Zenyatta closer. When he obeyed, he was met with a bone-crushing hug filled with grateful, relieved laughter. 

 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” were the words muttered into his belly. Zenyatta’s laugh came clear as a bell. 

 

“Although I don’t know why you’re thanking me, you’re welcome!” 

 

Once Hanzo’s euphoria-spree came to an end, they all sat in a triangle, armchair, bed, other bed.

 

“I was so worried I’d ruined his life for good, once I knew that he was alive. I was worried he would be bitter and hateful and seek his revenge, but you have fixed all of this!” Hanzo vented with a smile.

 

“How so?”

 

“Because you are proof that he is lovable. Both you and me, although I am a given. You are the proof because you love him! No matter his scars and no matter his machine-parts, you love him. And while I am not free of guilt, I just take happiness in the fact that I have not permanently ruined Genji’s life.” He explained, the solid look of peace and gratitude that graced his features making Jesse swoon.

 

Zenyatta noticed.  _ I will have the decency not to kidnap and interrogate him about it,  _ he decided.

 

“Well, I suppose that you are welcome.” He said with a smile, hovering up from his place at the bed and letting his orbs settle around his neck and orbit his head lethargically. “If you don’t mind, I’ll be going back to the room. I’ve promised Genji a beach day.” 

 

Hanzo was a little surprised at that. “But what about his.. replaced parts?”

 

Zenyatta just chuckled. “Angela had the common courtesy to make them waterproof. But if it makes you feel safer, I’ll put him in a little plastic bag.”

 

They all laughed a bit at that, and Zenyatta left with a smile on his face.

 

As he came back to the room, he knocked gently, met with a beaming Genji who was already wearing a pair of swim shorts and had a bag filled with beach paraphernalia.

 

“Are you ready to go swimming?” Zenyatta asked as he floated past him, met with a giggle of excitement.

 

“But of course. Do you have something to swim in?” Genji asked. “I have a spare set of swim shorts, if you don’t.” 

 

Zenyatta smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Genji. I’ll use those.” 

 

He caught the pair of shorts as they hurtled swiftly towards him. Yellow, with cyan blue highlights. How fitting. 

 

He went into the bathroom and changed speedily, coming out like a runway model, feet on the ground as he strutted back and forth.

 

“How do I look?” He asked, batting his eyelashes playfully. Genji, wide-eyed, offered a thumbs up and a crooked smile. Then he matched Zenyatta’s half-lidded expression.

 

“Positively  _ ravishing. _ ” He slurred, eliciting a peal of laughter. 

 

“Well, let’s go!”

 

The walk to the beach being described as scenic was an understatement. Huge cliffs towered over a small indent that sand occupied, slow waves rolling over them tinted orange with the sunset. A mosaic-painted staircase led down to the beach, that was fortunately unoccupied, as Genji and Zenyatta set up chairs, respectively.

 

They played in the water for a while, having fun in a manner not unlike that of a child, as they ran back and forth and splashed at each other, shamelessly taking glances at the other’s bare, water-soaked chest. When they came back, they both let out a sigh and smiled at each other tiredly. 

 

“Fun day, yes?” Zenyatta asked as they observed the sun sinking below the horizon. Genji nodded happily, fingers gently brushing Zenyatta’s.

 

“Of course. Thank you for coming out here with me, by the way.” 

 

Zenyatta laughed. “You say that as if you thought I might have turned you down.” 

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Genji remarked with a giggle. “Thank you, anyways.”

 

Zenyatta did not reply, only thinking quietly to himself. He’d let this go on for long enough, dancing around Genji like a leprechaun, only able to admit to himself (and the gruesome twosome, he supposed) that he loved Genji, unconditionally and without a single doubt in his mind.

 

He would tell him tonight.

 

As the final sliver of sun went below the line of water, He stood up, legs crossing beneath him and picking up his chair. “Miss Hana has invited us to dinner, would you like to go?” 

 

Genji nodded, hopping up and following Zenyatta’s motions, scooping up the beach bag next to him as well. “‘Course!” He agreed. “Hana always makes a dinner more interesting.” 

 

They went back to the room and changed into their normal clothes, Zenyatta straightening up a bit before they went out. 

 

The dinner was held at a restaurant not far from the actual base, and as they arrived, Zenyatta was informed that today was miss Pharahs birthday. Cake and alcohol was passed around, which Zenyatta foolishly consumed. However, he knew to pace himself this time, and was barely feeling a buzz by the time they left.

 

As the time rolled around for Zenyatta to confess to Genji, he was suddenly struck with an uncanny nervousness. He’d hardly ever looked at a man the way he had with Genji, much less poured out his undying love for him on the spot like that. He couldn’t do anything, and it showed.

 

“Master, are you alright?” Genji asked as Zenyatta sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the reflection of the moon out on the water. He turned and looked back at his student, haloed by the light like some kind of majestic god. 

 

“Quite alright, Genji. I just have something on my mind.” He dismissed away. 

 

“You want to talk about it?” Genji asked, shifting onto his side. Zenyatta smiled, exhaling in a silent chuckle.

 

“It’s hardly of importance, I promise. You should go to bed, Genji.” 

 

Genji reluctantly shut his eyes, comforted when he felt Zenyatta weigh into the bed next to him, back turned like he were offering to be the little spoon. 

 

Genji was insanely tempted to take him up on that offer.

 

Zenyatta carefully shifted beneath the covers, turning back to look at Genji once his breathing had evened out into nice, careful inhalations and exhalations. 

 

Maybe he’d tell him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgness its so tantalizingly closeguess we'll all just burn and despair.
> 
> if it want obvious, this is a sort of filler chapter, i just wanna make everyone suffer for as long as i can manage.
> 
> enjoiiii
> 
> eyy beech u like tumblr? https://kind-of-certified-astronaut.tumblr.com/


	8. A Finish to a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when Zenyatta musters up the courage to tell Genji, an alarm blares and there is a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit hunny

_ Maybe he’d tell him tomorrow _ ’s multiplied by seven. 

 

Zenyatta was completely incapable of confessing to an almost embarrassing degree. He would try as hard as he could to muster up the courage to say anything, but it was damn near impossible. He took out this pent up confession energy on Jesse and Hanzo, hopelessly languishing before them about his ability to confess, or lack thereof. 

 

Jesse and Hanzo, naturally, told him to grow a pair and just tell him. 

 

Obviously, it wasn’t nearly that simple. 

 

Genji, despite the harmony that laid within him, was delicate, unpredictable, even. Zenyatta had once told him that he looked good without his mask on and he ran off. The reaction when told that Zenyatta was in love with him was bound to be worse, logically speaking. 

 

So he held back. 

 

On Tuesday, the third week that they had been there finally started, and Zenyatta, with much encouragement from Hanzo and Jesse, decided that he was going to just get up and do it. He woke him up gently from his nap, the setting sun bathing the afternoon in orange light. The curtains to the balcony swayed gently, and a single cloud partially covered the tangerine sun.

 

Needless to say, it was beautiful.

 

“Genji, wake up.” Zenyatta cooed quietly. “I have to tell you something.” 

 

Genji rubbed at his eye, sitting up and crawling out from beneath the blankets. “Hmm? What’s up?” He asked, words half-stifled by a yawn. Zenyatta smiled quaintly. 

 

“Alright, Genji, I need you to-” Zenyatta was swiftly cut off by a loud alarm bell slicing through the quiet afternoon. Genji shot out of bed, and there was a hurried knock at the door. He answered it to a frantic Tracer.

 

“Everyone, get up and out to the hangar! There’s a serious situation at the Shambali Monastery!” She screeched. Genji looked back at Zenyatta, who seemed apparently terrified. They both followed Lena down to the airplane hangar and were loaded onto a stealth plane with D.Va, Hanzo, and Ana. Reinhardt insisted he come along for extra muscle. 

 

As everyone took their seats and the plane shot into the air, Lena gave briefing, explaining that the terrorist organization known as Talon had invaded through several young “monk” omnics seeking enlightenment, and the bulk of Talon got their information from the inside, springing an attack and holding them all hostage, awaiting the government and the requests they had made, for money and weapons. 

 

Genji held Zenyatta’s hand tightly. 

 

When they touched down, D.Va and Reinhardt were ready to storm the place, but the other four went first, being the sneakier ones who would gain less attention. Genji swiftly took out two guards, and Hanzo another, while Zenyatta and Ana followed behind silently. Zenyatta broke off, and found the room that the hostages were held, beckoning Genji to follow. 

 

Genji quickly got rid of the guards that were in there, knocking some unconscious and killing a few others, as sparingly as possible. The monks inside knew to keep quiet, and clamped their mouths shut as Zenyatta and Genji cut their ties. 

 

“Relax, everything will be alright, we’re going to take you away from these people and you will be safe.” Zenyatta comforted gently, helping them to their feet.

 

Suddenly, the door busted open, and a tall, lanky, purple (purple?) woman ran inside, eyes glimmering with anger even though her face was even and unfeeling. She pulled a huge gun from her back and the air exploded with gunshots. Genji quickly ran up to meet her in combat, deflecting away bullets easily and slowly backing her up and out of the room. Zenyatta continued hustling the omnics out of the room, Tracer quickly meeting them at the door and carrying them away to the plane. 

 

Once all of them were out of the room, Zenyatta turned around just in time to see Genji collapse before the woman, and he screamed in fury.

 

A golden light filled the room, and six huge arms materialized at Zenyatta’s sides, moving at his will. The woman shot at him, to no avail, as he flung his orbs at her in rage. One connected, and she doubled over in pain. Zenyatta towered above her, eyes cold. 

 

“Listen to me.” He commanded, grabbing her long ponytail and dragging her outside, where all of her lackeys could observe. The woman hissed and screeched like a feral cat, but her fighting was in vain.

 

“You have gravely injured a man that I love, to the bottom of my heart.” He said, staring her in the eye. “This is a crime unforgivable. But I want you to guess what I am going to do with you.”

 

Zenyatta squinted at her, as she gave her death stare right back.

 

“Because I am going to do something worse.” 

 

He dropped her on the ground, grabbing her by the wrists and forcing them behind her back as he pulled her to the plane. Lena had handcuffs ready. 

 

“You caught the spider, huh?” She chirped, offering a grin to Zenyatta. He nodded.

 

“Just put her in the plane. Ana is already tending to Genji, I hope?” He asked, the bright glow surrounding him subsiding. Lena nodded, pointing to where Ana was carefully picking through Genji’s side, coaxing a bullet from his human half. Genji appeared to be fully conscious, but it seemed like he was either too filled with adrenaline or some kind of drug to care.

 

Zenyatta floated over to him, a gentle hand placing itself on his cheek. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked quietly, gravity forcing him down a bit as the plane rose to the air. Genji nodded.

 

“I’ll be okay.” He murmured. “I’m just a bit tired.”

 

Zenyatta looked up at Ana. “Is he alright to sleep?” He asked, met with a nod. 

 

“He’ll be alright, probably out of commission for a few days. The omnics were asking for you, by the way.” She added, eye still trained on Genji’s wound. Genji, upon hearing her approval, went to sleep, and Zenyatta floated away to the monks, who thanked him endlessly. 

 

A familiar face approached him with a happy smile. 

 

“Haven’t seen you, In a while, Zenyatta.” Mondatta chuckled. “How is Overwatch life treating you?” 

 

Zenyatta giggled, giving Mondatta a quick hug. “It’s wonderful, Mondatta. The cliff sides in Gibraltar are amazing, I’m sure everyone will love it there.”

 

A quiet cheer of approval rippled through the small crowd. Mondatta smiled, but it faltered a bit. “When do you think we will be able to go back?” He asked. Zenyatta shook his head.

 

“While I do not know, it will not be long. Other Overwatch members will get rid of Talon as fast as they can, and then we will take you all back, where they will hopefully not bother you again.” He explained. “We’ve caught one of their leaders, I believe, a tall purple woman who Tracer referred to as ‘the spider’.” 

 

Mondatta nodded. “Yes, it seemed that she was ordering around those lackeys quite often. I must say that I am glad you caught her.” He chuckled, offering a rare mean smirk to the person in question, who scowled. Zenyatta laughed. 

 

“Feel free to make yourself comfortable, by the way, I doubt there’s any restrictions on the actual plane, so long as you don’t jump out.” 

 

The little squadron of monks slowly dissipated, hesitantly exploring and talking with other monks and some Overwatch members, while Zenyatta stood vigilantly by Genji’s side, who drifted in and out of consciousness. Mondatta came up next to him, but he wasn’t smiling.

 

“Zenyatta,” he started, quiet and almost mournful. “I wanted to apologise. The day you left, I neglected to see what a good influence Genji has been upon you, and I subsequently made you angry and drove you away. For that, I am sorry.”

 

Zenyatta shook his head. “You have taught me to not hold a grudge against anyone unless it is for good reason. I have forgiven you, and I am now able to see how leaving you so suddenly was a spur-of-the-moment, poorly planned idea. It is not something to feel guilt over, brother.” 

 

Mondatta nodded reverently, looking down at Genji with a sad smile. “Have you told him yet?” He asked, scanning over Genji’s wound worriedly. Zenyatta shook his head.

 

“I have not.”

 

“You cannot wait forever, brother.” Mondatta warned gently. His company giggled. 

 

“I know that.” He replied. “It is not as easy as one would lead you to believe.” 

 

Mondatta was called away, a small anxious group of monks awaiting him, and Zenyatta continued to observe Genji, who’s eyelids fluttered as if he were dreaming.

 

“Not easy at all.”

 

One short plane ride later, all of the omnics were safely settled into the guest rooms in the Overwatch Headquarters, and all of them agreed to keep to themselves and make their own food, despite the fact that no one prompted them to. Zenyatta guessed that they just preferred being left alone, as they always had. 

 

Genji was sound asleep in the room, completely drained. He woke up the next afternoon, to Zenyatta skimming over a book and eating some pita chips. The book and the food were both swiftly forgotten as Zenyatta was at his side at an instant. 

 

“Welcome back.” He murmured gently, giving him a soft hug. Genji yawned groggily, sitting up and looking around. 

 

The sky was a bright tangerine, thin streaks of red dashing the sky. The sun was low, casting a rippling light over the ocean, and slow waves echoed up to their room. The curtains to their balcony danced, slower and more calming than they normally did. Genji noticed  [ quiet music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHJTvhucxbs) playing from the room’s speakers, reflecting the mood perfectly. Zenyatta always had a good ear for music.

 

Zenyatta’s skin appeared a rich brown-red in the light, his freckles and lips catching the light perfectly. His golden brown eyes glimmered with happiness and something else Genji couldn’t quite place. All of his orbs (Genji learned that they were called  _ mala _ ) pinged and chimed with the music, the circle normally encompassing only Zenyatta’s neck now surrounding both of them. Zenyatta sat down on the bed, gently holding onto both of Genji’s hands, smile now beginning to fade. 

 

“Genji, I need you to know that even if what I am about to say changes our relationship, that I would still like to be friends.” He said earnestly, confusing Genji, who was now wide awake. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously.

 

“I hold it deep in my heart that you are beautiful. Gorgeous, stunning, hilarious, intelligent and so kind. You’ve stayed at my side in the best and worst of times, and you’ve helped me through some of the most difficult moments of my life.” 

 

Genji was shocked into silence, so Zenyatta continued. 

 

“Know that I mean it when I say that I love you.” He finished. 

 

The quiet music paired with the crashing waves did little to calm both of their racing hearts, but Zenyatta was obviously surprised when Genji let out a shocked laugh. Then he pulled Zenyatta close and hugged him tight. 

 

“I can’t even tell you how happy that makes me.” He whispered, Zenyatta sinking into his hug, relieved. They both stayed that way for a long time, silently listening to the music and just listening to each other’s breaths, happy and in love. Zenyatta gently pulled away, hand on Genji’s cheek.

 

He slowly leaned forward, until their foreheads were touching, and he laughed. 

 

“All this time I languished at Jesse and Hanzo, when you loved me too.” He giggled. Genji chuckled, snaking his arms around his waist with a grin.

 

“Foolish young monk.” He murmured, earning another giggle. 

 

“I suppose.” Zenyatta agreed. “It has to have been for two years, now, that I’ve lamented over you.” He recounted. Genji nodded.

 

“May your lamenting come to an end, then.” He said. Zenyatta nodded, almost shining out of happiness.

 

As Zenyatta gently pushed their lips together, Genji let out a sigh, contented and finally,  _ finally  _ getting what he had so wanted. The kiss was calm and chaste, with the slight taste of salt and chocolate that Genji adored to no end. Zenyatta’s hands found themselves on his face, one on his cheek and the other gently playing with the fuzziness at the back of Genji’s neck.

 

Everything was intoxicatingly perfect.

 

Zenyatta found himself reluctant to pull away, but since time stops for no man, he did anyway, pupils blown wide and smile soft, almost lopsided. 

 

“I love you.” They said at the same time, earning a quick bout of laughter from both. The sky outside was now a deep pink, the faint beginning of stars glimmering in the cloudless sunset. Genji watched the curtains sway, as they always did, and found his eyes growing a bit heavy. 

 

“Should we go to bed?” Genji asked quietly, earning a nod. 

 

“Yes, I am mentally and physically exhausted.”

 

Zenyatta flung himself onto the bed melodramatically, watching with a happy smile as Genji giggled as he took off a few articles of clothing. He was unsurprised when Zenyatta averted his gaze, chuckling.

 

“Zenyatta, you don’t have to look away.” He mused quietly, sitting down on the bed and gently jostling Zenyatta’s shoulder. He peeked over, slowly allowing himself to turn all the way and smiled bashfully.

 

“I still feel bad about watching you that one time.” He said quietly. “I was out of line, and I apologise.” 

 

Genji stared incredulously. “What? You shouldn’t apologise! It was fine! I didn’t feel violated or that you were imposing in any way.” He countered, softening his tone and leaning close to Zenyatta. “It’s fine, Zenyatta. I promise you, it was fine.” 

 

Zen’s blush deepened, and he hid his face in the covers. “Okay.” He murmured. Genji shuffled beneath the covers, expression both triumphant and mildly exhausted.

 

“I’m glad we got that sorted.” He said softly, carefully slipping his hand into Zenyatta’s. “Goodnight, Zen.”

 

Zenyatta smiled.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

A pause, and a blush creeping up to his face.

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Next to last chapter.
> 
> The final chapter is pure, unmitigated porn so I cut it off in case someone wasn't interested in reading it :P
> 
> But that's it! Despite how little there was of it at the time of writing, I absolutely appreciate the support i've gotten for this. This fanfiction was fantastic fun to write, and there will be absolutely, without-a-doubt more genyatta content from me. these two weirdos give me life. 
> 
> feel free to leave suggestions or ideas for stories in the comments! I'll reply to all of them, every last one, until i actually cant anymore because there are too many or whatever, but that'll probably never happen lmao. LEAVE A COMMENT OR NO PORN
> 
> (i'm just kidding i'm gonna add it anyway)
> 
> with love and many thanks,  
> Enjoi


	9. A Fantastically Amazing First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Genji and Zenyatta lose their virginity, and it's everything they'd hoped it to be and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit.
> 
> the nsfw!
> 
> h e r e i t c o m e s!!!!!

A few weeks later, Genji and Zenyatta were sitting on the bed, watching TV. Zenyatta quietly flicked it off and gave Genji a quick peck to the cheek. His expression was one displaying shameless ulterior motives. 

 

“What say you we do something else for a while?” He suggested, tone innocent. Genji raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. 

 

“I’d be okay with that.” He agreed. “But we’ll take it slow.”

 

Zenyatta nodded, pressing his lips to Genji’s in a chaste, simple manner. 

 

What was chaste quickly went out of hand, as Genji ran his tongue along the crease of Zenyatta’s lips, who opened up obediently for the ninja to explore. Genji’s hands slowly left their place at Zenyatta’s sides and softly explored the rest of his body with all of the restraint he could muster. 

 

“Don’t hold back, Genji, you may do whatever that which you please.” Zenyatta whispered against his lips, making Genji jolt in surprise. But he smiled, letting his hands move at a quicker pace, from his face to the gentle peach fuzz atop his head to his neck to his chest to his thighs, with a vigor he hadn’t thought imaginable.

 

Zenyatta let himself lay back on the bed, and Genji got himself a good look at what was before him, a hot and bothered Zen, on his back, with his legs around Genji’s waist, eyes lidded and lips parted, hot breaths escaping him.

 

“Beautiful.” He murmured. The monk’s blush deepened, and he covered his face. Genji carefully pried his hands away. “No, Zenyatta, I want to look at you.”

 

Zenyatta gasped, petting at Genji’s hair in wonder. For the first time in a very long time, he felt okay. He was alright with being so vulnerable, so exposed under Genji’s gaze, because he knew that no matter what, Genji would be alright with it. He sighed.

 

“Alright.” He whispered breathlessly. “I am yours to look at.” 

 

Genji nodded in approval. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” He mused, busying himself with teasing at the waistband of Zenyatta’s pants, kissing and sucking on his belly shamelessly. Zenyatta, obviously, writhed and gasped under his touch, quietly begging for more as Genji came closer and closer to the next step.

 

“Should I..?” Genji asked breathily, gesturing to the waistband he’d been screwing about with, met with a silent, breathless nod. Genji obeyed and pulled them away, smiling in triumph when the hard-on Zenyatta became very flustered with seeing presented itself.

 

As he gently touched it through the cloth, Zenyatta allowed a quiet moan to pass his lips, eager and inexperienced.

 

“Please..” Zenyatta gasped, his hands lightly petting at Genji’s face and hair. “Please, Genji, please…”

 

Genji couldn’t stand to keep Zenyatta like this, so he obeyed and swiftly removed the last layer of clothing, immediately marvelling at how gorgeous Zen looked beneath his powerful hand. He gently held and stroked at Zenyatta’s cock in the ways that made him twitch the hardest and groan the loudest, basking in the glorious noises that he never could have dreamed of. 

 

“Gh- oh, Genji..” Zen moaned helplessly. As Genji gently kissed the tip of his cock, the room exploded into a bright golden light, and then here were hands all over Genji, in his hair, on his cheeks, massaging his neck and chest, gently stroking the underside of his chin.

 

The hands all jolted in unison as Genji took the whole thing in his mouth, gently licking up and down as he was pet at and stroked mercilessly. 

 

“Genji, please, I’m going to-” Zenyatta gasped above him, thighs twitching around his head. Genji smiled, gently pulling himself away chuckling when Zenyatta cried out indignantly at the withdrawal.

 

“Shh, shh, not yet.” He cooed, silently and quickly stripping himself naked. At least Hanzo had the common decency to preserve  _ that. _

 

Almost as soon as he was naked, two of the golden hands hand busied themselves with his cock, eliciting a groan of both surprise and pleasure. Genji reached back down and took Zenyatta in his hand, pumping his fist up and down in time with what the other two hands were doing to him. Other hands, both golden and physical, roamed his body, grasping at his sides and back more the closer he came to finishing. 

 

With a final gasp, Zenyatta and Genji were both spent, what cum had found itself on Genji’s hand was swiftly licked off, making Zenyatta blush as he examined what had found itself on his hand. As he tentatively tasted it, he smiled, and went down to Genji’s waist and belly to lick up the rest of it.

 

“Delicious.” He murmured, meeting Genji’s lips happily.

 

“Absolutely.” Genji agreed. 

 

Zenyatta stood up, carefully stepping over to the bathroom. Genji could hear the shower faucet running, and he went over to the restroom as well to be met with a still-naked Zenyatta starting up a shower. Genji eagerly joined in with him, no having to exercise any restraint as of how tired he was. Instead, he got cleaned up and dried off, immediately shuffling underneath the covers.

 

“Can you tell someone to get food for us?” He asked quietly, met with a chuckle and a nod. The phone was picked up and Zenyatta asked for some pizza.

 

“It should be here soon.” Zenyatta reported, slipping on some clothes and getting beneath the covers with Genji. “I’ll answer the door, since you seem so insistent upon being indecent.” 

 

Genji laughed. “You didn’t seem to have a whole lot of problems with  _ indecency _ earlier, Zen.” He countered with a smirk. Zenyatta blushed.

 

“That was different.” He argued weakly, turning on the television. Genji giggled. 

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He said. “I love you.”

 

Zenyatta smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> mongrels.
> 
> jk jk jk, i live for nsfw of these two weirdos, but I figured that since this was their first time no butt stuff was gonna happen. I'll leave that up to yall, unless you find it necessary for me to write.


End file.
